All the President's Men
by Shahula
Summary: He's the most powerful man in the world, with nothing beyond his reach or influence. But is it enough to bring her back? Only time will tell. Presidentward. AH, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 1. **

**"I like the job I have, but if I had to live my life over again, I would like to have ended up a sports writer." ~Richard M. Nixon  
**

The wind was gently blowing a welcoming cool breeze on an otherwise late, hot June afternoon in Washington D.C. Edward Cullen stood under the shade of a giant magnolia tree, watching as his beloved Irish wolfhound, Jake, raced across the expansive green lawn, chasing a bright red ball Edward had just thrown for the beast.

It wasn't often that Edward was able to spend time by himself, allowing his mind the freedom to roam in whatever direction it pleased. Instead, he was often followed by an overwhelming team of people, each holding multiple cell phones, files, documents, folders, planners, and computer tablets. Each had something that needed his immediate attention, approval, or signature of veto. Schedules had to be coordinated, security details to be formed, foreign policy meetings attended, intelligence briefings, and commissions to be determined if he was going to get his workday done.

So it was a rare treat when he was able to have a few minutes to himself, but it was the price he'd been willing to pay for this job.

After all, he'd been dreaming of being in this position since he was a little boy of six years old, bright red hair and skinned-up knees. All of the plans he'd made, the sacrifices made by his family and friends, compromises and deals he'd agreed to along the way, all led to him being here.

Playing a quiet game of fetch with Jake on the South Lawn of the White House.

President of the United States of America.

Smirking, Edward realized how lucky he was to be doing what he'd always dreamed of as he watched the large dog chase down his toy. Edward scratched Jake's ears when the dog loped back up to him, dropping the ball and wagging his tail in excitement.

"Good boy," Edward praised, picking the ball up to throw once more, smiling contently as the shaggy black animal took off after it with a loud bark.

Edward inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was pulled from his quite solitude and thrust back into the world of politics. His Chief of Staff, and older brother, Jasper, would see to that.

It had taken a great deal of bargaining and pleading on his part to have this time today. Although Edward knew his role as the leader of the free world was vital, so was his peace of mind, which is what he told Jasper when he asked for a small break from the meeting with the Secretary of State, Rosalie Hale. Jasper was hesitant, but after a short conference with Ms. Hale, the meeting adjourned for a small break.

Which is when Edward slipped away, using the time to relieve some of the tension he could feel welling up inside.

It was with this in mind that Edward left the dark gray suit jacket behind, taking off in his slacks, crisp button-up and tie to grab Jake, and then made a break for it. He didn't want to think about anything or anyone that had to do with running the free world.

All he wanted was forty-five minutes to be Edward Cullen, the man instead of Edward Cullen, the President.

As always, when Edward found himself alone, his thoughts drifted to the time he felt the most joy in his life.

"_Be careful!" Bella warned, eyeing Edward nervously._

"_I'm being careful," he replied, his eyes focused on the beauty before him. She was so small, so delicate and precious to him. Edward ran a finger down her cheek, the skin soft and warm._

_His daughter gurgled at his loving touch; a toothless smile on her little lips, her brown eyes shining in delight. Small, chubby hands smacked lightly at his larger ones, wanting to continue their play. Edward complied, of course, gently tossing his daughter in the air and catching her quickly, earning the most amazing sound possible for his efforts: her laugh._

"_Edward, she's going to get sick and spit up on you," Bella attempted to scold, but amusement rang in her tone. Edward glanced at her, finding the dark brown of her eyes just as bright, just as warm and loving as his daughter's. _

"_Fine, fine. I'll just have to eat you up instead, princess," he declared, smiling at Bella over the baby's shoulder. He cradled his little one close, and pressed loud kisses to her neck, his eyes never leaving the beautiful woman who sat across from him on the couch. _

"_Oh, Beth, you taste yummy! You should have some, Mommy," he teased both girls with a wicked grin. Bella rolled her eyes at his antics, but smiled and shifted closer, pressing her own lips to the other side of their daughter's face, blowing raspberries loudly for a moment before she turned quickly, capturing Edward's mouth with her own, and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips._

It had been a perfect moment, Edward realized. He knew it then, but even more so now. That was back before everything was turned inside out and upside down. Before the plans he'd made changed everything. How he wished things were different.

Edward was pulled from his happy memories and troublesome musings by the sound of his Chief Secret Service Agent Emmett McCarty calling out to him as he approached.

"Mr. President," Emmett spoke, his voice deep and serious. Edward sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning to face the large man behind him. Emmett stood at nearly six-foot-five, a wall of muscle and strength. With dark brown hair and unflinching gray eyes, he was easily the most intimidating man working for Edward. Of course, those who really knew him knew that Emmett could be as sweet as cotton candy, but only when off duty and with those he trusted.

"Mr. McCarty," Edward replied, narrowing his eyes slightly due to the bright sun shining directly behind the large man. "How can I help you?"

"Sir, there is a situation that needs your immediate attention," Emmett informed him, stepping to the side so the President wouldn't be forced to squint.

"Is it Beth?" Edward asked with concern. When Emmett shook his head negatively, Edward sighed. "Well then, Emmett, I'm sure whatever it is can wait another," Edward paused, glancing down to the shiny, silver Tag Heuer watch on his wrist, "fifteen minutes."

"Mr. President, sir, it's imperative that you see to this as soon as possible."

"I understand, Emmett, but right now, I need to take Jake back inside and then get washed up to go back to my meeting with the Secretary of State. If I can get to it after our meeting is finished, I will. I suggest you let Jasper know what it is that's so pressing, and he'll make time for it in my schedule."

With that, Edward turned around and called for Jake, the large black dog bounding over with his toy in his mouth. After retrieving the ball, Edward moved to make his way back to the White House, Emmett falling in step beside him.

"Mr. President, I mean no disrespect, sir, but you asked my team and me to let you know if we ever found any information about the_ Feather_ situation. Sir, we've found something," Emmett gravely informed him, watching the President for his reaction.

Edward stopped short, his whole body freezing. He turned his eyes to Emmett, intently searching for a hint of possible deception.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice low and calm, belying the rising nerves and anxiety he felt with those words. "What have you found?"

"We believe we've found her, sir."

Edward couldn't move, his heart thundering wildly in his chest as he stared out over the grounds. He didn't register Jake impatiently waiting at his side. He was finding it difficult to process what Emmett was telling him.

His entire world had shifted with one statement; one simple sentence and everything was different.

"You found her?" Edward asked, disbelieving and fearful. He'd been burned before, and though it was difficult to do, he tried to push away the swelling hope surging in his chest until he could be sure. He looked at Emmett, who nodded solemnly.

"Let's go," Edward sharply replied, "Show me what you've found."

The two men walked briskly across the lawn, Jake tagging along behind as best he could with their clipped pace.

Edward hurried forward, desperate to see if who his team found was who he'd prayed it to be.

The other half of his heart. The missing piece of his soul.

His Bella.

His beloved wife, who'd been missing for nearly four years.

* * *

**a/n: Well, hello there, Mr. President! **

**I couldn't resist posting this story today, what with it being America's birthday and all. (Yes, I'm that cheesy.)**

**I owe a huge thank you to all the ladies over in the Shahula Facebook group who gave me the inspiration to write this little story so, so many months ago. Thank you ladies! Without your continued support, Presidentward may not be here at all.**

**Also, many thanks to ****mauigirl60 for offering to beta this story for me. Trust me when I say, it's a lot better because of her input and keen eye. **

**I hope to update weekly with this one, so fingers crossed that works out. Yes, chapters are short and no, I don't see them getting a whole lot longer in the future. **

**I will not be pushing any sort of political agenda with this fic; it's just fun to dress Edward up in a suit and make him the most powerful man in the free world. I've done what I can with research, but not everything is going to be perfect, so forgive and let live, mkay? **

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you if you can spare the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

******~*All the President's Men*~**

******Chapter 2.**

**"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." ~ Franklin D. Roosevelt**

Stepping into the halls of the West Wing, Edward was quickly greeted by the surprised members of his staff, both at his sudden appearance and his rushed state through the Cabinet Room.

"Mr. President!" a few of them called, which he ignored as he proceeded to the Oval Office, Emmett closely following. Once the men were in the infamous private room, Edward moved to the large Resolute Desk, taking his seat and preparing himself for the news he was soon to receive. Inhaling deeply and sending a quick prayer up, Edward looked over at the files Emmett had laid before him.

He grabbed the first file folder, leafing through the various sheets of paper. Notes detailing various missions, accounts and public figures were inside; nothing new from what he could tell.

"I'm not seeing anything new here, Mr. McCarty. Tell me what all this means, Emmett," Edward demanded, too keyed up to wade through all the mess before him. Although Edward was used to reading through pages and pages of legislation and documentation, he didn't have the patience for it in that minute. He only wanted to know why the special team thought they'd found his wife.

"Sir, as you know, we've been doing reconnaissance missions, investigative directives, and collecting detailed reports and intelligence from those who were present the day Mrs. Cullen was, er, taken."

Edward shuddered, not needing the reminder of that awful day. It haunted him every night in his dreams, and he feared it would for the rest of his life, unless Bella could be returned to him.

"_Edward," Jasper approached him slowly, fear and trepidation in his usually clear blue eyes. _

"_Hey Jas, what's up? If this is about the early exiting poll numbers in Arizona, it doesn't look like we have to worry about Herring anymore. Bella's appearance changed them from a swing state to firmly in the Cullen camp," Edward stated proudly. He loved how excited and involved Bella wanted to be in his campaign, offering to rally support for him on her own whenever he needed it._

_She was supposed to be flying back from her home state of Arizona and into Massachusetts that night, finally home after a week apart. He knew Beth was excited to see her, but not nearly as much as he was. Nothing beat falling asleep in bed beside his gorgeous wife each night. Well, except when they didn't find any sleep at all, he smirked to himself._

"_No, no it's not that. I have some, uh, news," Jasper cautiously explained, taking a seat in the chair to the left of the couch Edward rested on. _

"_Sure, go ahead and hit me with it. I don't have to pick up Bella for another couple of hours, so I've got time," he said jovially, already thinking of how he planned to welcome his wife home. _

"_It's actually about Bella," Jasper said solemnly. Edward gave his brother a questioning look, setting down the pen and papers he'd been working on when he recognized the serious tone in Jasper's voice._

"_What's going on? Did something happen?"Edward asked, becoming worried._

_Swallowing thickly, Jasper's eyes began to prick with tears as he gazed steadily into the trusting eyes of his baby brother and said the words he wished he'd never had to speak. _

"_There's been an accident with Bella's plane."_

Emmett's rumbling voice broke Edward from his thoughts, pulling him back to the present.

"While the general public believes Mrs. Cullen was killed in the plane crash along with the pilot and crew, we were recently tipped off that a woman resembling Mrs. Cullen was residing in Alaska, thanks to a diligent citizen. His brother is a Corporal in the Navy, and he contacted him to tell him about the coincidence. Once word got to our offices, we immediately sent an FBI operative team out to investigate, and they were able to obtain these photographs. After careful scrutiny and an extensive background check, that included DNA tests, we believe this woman is actually your wife, Sir."

Edward eyed the documents spread across his desk for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. His eyes fell to the photo frame perched beside a lamp. There, his beautiful Beth, dressed in a yellow and white dress had her small arms wrapped around Bella's smiling face, both pairs of brown eyes bright and happy. It was one of the last photos he had of the two of them, taken a few weeks before the accident.

It pained him to know that Beth, who was three at the time Bella disappeared, could barely remember her mother now. She still longed for her though, just as he did. With each possible break in the case, Beth would get her hopes up again. But inevitably, when the bubble burst, Beth and Edward each lost more hope, each retreating into themselves to care for their wounds. He didn't know how much more he could take, let alone his baby girl.

Edward sighed heavily, a resigned sound. He turned his green eyes to the large man before him and spoke quietly, but with great authority present. "Emmett, if this," he swallowed thickly before going on, "If this isn't Bel— if this isn't her, I can't go through this again. I won't do it to Beth anymore."

Nodding his understanding, Emmett located the file he needed and handed it over to the anxious President. Both men gave each other a stoic look, knowing inside this folder, information about a woman who may or not be the First Lady, would irrevocably change the course of Edward's life.

Passing the file to Edward, Emmett took a step back, knowing he should give the man room to look over the images. He took a seat on the white couch in front of the desk, smoothing his blue tie down and extracting his phone to check a few emails while the President was busy.

Edward was grateful his friend knew him so well, and took another deep breath before opening the file. Inside, he saw reports with DNA samples and comparisons as well as photos. He pushed the papers to the side, instead focusing on the pictures.

His eyes quickly flitted across the glossy, colored print, his breath sharply catching in his throat at the sight. A woman with medium length, caramel blonde hair was shown walking down the street. Her clothes were simple, a blue fitted shirt layered with a pink scarf over faded denim jeans, and high brown boots that reached just below her knees. She had slightly tanned skin, a dusting of gold almost it seemed, as she smiled widely at something out of the shot.

While so different from his Bella, who had always worn her dark chocolate brown locks long down her back, with porcelain pale skin, it was easy for Edward to see the similarities. She appeared to be the same height as Bella, she had her same face shape and little nose, full lips and a smile so reminiscent to hers it made his heart clench. But he couldn't be sure. It was difficult to gage from the distance the photo was taken at, but if his racing pulse was any indication, this woman very well could be his wife.

Edward flipped to another photo, this one in black and white, and much closer. This woman was even more like Bella, the bright light in her eyes familiar and welcoming to Edward. There was even a faint hint of a scar in her hair line, just where Bella had one from falling down a flight of stairs in high school that needed six stitches.

Edward placed that black and white picture to the side of his desk and moved on to the next photo. His heart stopped, his lungs constricting as he finally saw what he knew could only belong to one person, solidifying his hope.

The picture was very close and in sharp color of the woman's face. She had delicate, arching brows and a few small lines in the corner of her eyes as she smiled bright. But the tipping point, the final indicator was the beautiful dark brown eyes, with a golden ring near the center that stared back at him, as if they could read his soul. He'd only ever seen one pair of eyes so unique, so stunning and mesmerizing.

It was Bella. His Bella. His wife.

Edward expelled a shaking laugh, a tear sliding down his check while he continued to commit the image to memory. He reverently traced the lines of her face with a shaking finger, knowing the hell his life had been without her for the past few years was finally over.

She was alive. And she would be with him again, soon.

And then, forever.

* * *

**a/n: Wow, you guys blew me away with your reactions to the first chapter of this fic! Seriously, I have never had such a big response before, and I cannot thank you enough. I think I got to everyone who reviewed, but if I missed you, know that I appreciate you for reading and hope you'll enjoy where we go from here.**

**Now, I know there are lots of questions about Bella and her disappearance, and this chapter has surely stirred up even more, but please be patient. You will find things out as Edward does, so it's going to take time- otherwise we don't have much of a story- haha! But I do love hearing theories. ;)**

**Thank you to the wonderful mauigirl60 for doing that awesome beta thing, and making this chapter shine so bright.**

**Until next week, happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*All the President's Men*~**

**Chapter 3.**

**"Lincoln had faith in time, and time has justified his faith." ~ Benjamin Harrison  
**

"How is this possible? What happened?" Edward asked with an incredulous tone, his eyes steady on the photograph in his hand, his fingers gripping tightly.

Emmett took a deep breath, hoping he would find the appropriate words to explain the delicate situation to this powerful man; one he respected and, hopefully, could call friend after their years of working together. It had always been his second-highest priority, after protecting the President himself, to find the First Lady and return her safely to her family and the American people.

"We have reason to believe Mrs. Cullen is suffering from a case of amnesia and has no recollection of her life before the plane crash. She uses the alias of Charlotte Elaine Byrd. She works in a small bookstore and bakery in Kodiak, Alaska."

Edward was shocked by the news. Yet, as he looked at Bella's face, eyes happy and light as she stood proudly in her apron behind a cake counter, he could see it. She'd always had a great love for cooking, and it made sense to him she would find comfort in it still.

"_Excuse me, I'm trying to bake here, get your fingers out of that!" Bella reprimanded, huffing as Edward stuck his index finger into the mixing bowl, pulling away with a large glob of chocolate batter._

_He quickly stuck it into his mouth, his eyes rolling back as he groaned in appreciation. "Sooo good, babe."_

_Edward glanced at Bella, noting the dazed expression on her face as she stared back at him. Edward smirked, knowing the effect he was having on her. It was exactly what he was hoping for. Deciding to take advantage, he dipped his finger into the bowl again, loving how hooded and dark Bella's eyes became as she watched him suck on his finger._

"_Something wrong, Bella?" he teased, his green eyes dancing._

_Bella shook her head, and blinked rapidly. She picked up her spatula and pointed it at Edward. "You need to get out of my kitchen. I can't concentrate when you do that," she informed him with a serious tone. _

_Edward held his hands up, a devilish smile on his face."Okay, okay. I'll just be over here, reading this book." He moved to the table, but left his worn copy of _Rules for Radicals_, sitting on the table, a bit of scrap paper shoved in to mark his place. Instead, he continued to observe Bella as she worked, her hips slightly swaying in an entirely too-enticing way. _

"_S' not fair!... Stupid sexy lips and fingers teasing me, and distracting me from baking," she grumbled lowly, shifting back and forth from bowl to pan as she layered her chocolate batter. _

_Unable to control himself any longer, Edward moved to stand directly behind Bella, circling her waist with his arms and resting his chin on her shoulder. Bella shuddered with the touch but otherwise ignored him._

"_Bella," Edward whispered huskily, letting his lips find the exposed skin by her shirt collar and kissing it tenderly. "Baby, can't I have just a little bit more?"_

"_No, it's not ready. Now stop bothering me!" Bella said, but Edward knew she didn't mean it as she angled her head to the side, allowing him more access to her skin._

"_Please?" Edward asked again, this time using open-mouth kisses against her throat, traveling up to her ear and lightly nipping at it. "Just a little taste."_

"_Mmm, Edward," Bella groaned, stopping her work and raising a hand to tangle in his hair behind her. Edward nuzzled into her neck, pressing hot kisses and small nips to her heated flesh. "I need to finish this for the church bake sale," Bella attempted to explain once more._

"_I can think of better things to do with this batter," Edward said in a low, deep voice. He moved closer to her, pressing his hardening length against her ass, letting her feel how excited he was becoming. "We can make it our own sexual chocolate."_

_Bella burst out laughing, her head falling forward as she clutched the edge of the counter. Edward stepped back, surprised by her reaction. "What's so funny?"_

_Bella managed to sputter out, "Sexual chocolate!"_

_Edward gave her the universal look that indicated he thought she was crazy and Bella tried to regain her composure so she could explain better._

"_Oh God, Edward," she laughed, turning to face him. "Did you really just quote _Coming to America _to me? As foreplay?"_

_Edward still looked confused, so Bella went on. "You know, 'Sexual Chocolate!' and then he throws the mic down and storms off? Tell me you know what I'm talking about?"_

_When Edward finally remembered, he had a difficult time holding in his own laughter. Bella had introduced the film to him, and it became an instant favorite for the couple. He could understand how referencing it now would put a small damper on the mood he'd been trying to create._

"_Well I guess there's no coming back from that," he lamented moments later, giving Bella a crooked smile and a half shoulder shrug. Though having sex would have been amazing, sharing laughter with Bella could be just as good. Well, for the most part._

_Bella smiled in return; though her eyes turned darker the longer she looked at him. She slowly stepped toward him, her hands behind her back until she was inches away from his chest. She raised a hand; her fingers coated in batter and slowly slid them across Edward's parted mouth._

_When he went to lick his mouth, Bella tsk'd him. "Nuh-uh. This chocolate is all mine," she seductively whispered, before placing her mouth on his, using her lips and tongue to clean him._

_Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small body tightly into his, letting his hands slip under the fabric of her shirt as they shared a fiery kiss. _

_Suddenly, the mood wasn't so funny anymore. It was much, much sexier._

"Mr. President, is everything alright?" a familiar voice called from the doorway. Edward glanced up, finding Jasper peering into the room, a concerned expression on his face.

"Jasper, they've found her! They found Bella!" Edward said, excitement filling his voice as he rose from his seat and went to the tall blond, pulling him into a hug. "It's really her," he whispered in relief, years of worry and fatigue fading with his words.

"What?" Jasper asked with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Edward pulled back, smiling a truly happy smile that his older brother hadn't seen in many years as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Come, see for yourself!"

The men went back to the table where Emmett had moved all the information once the President had regained his senses. The two brothers poured over the various photos, documents and papers that proved Bella was still alive.

Edward rose from his seat, moving back to his desk. He grabbed the black phone from its cradle and waited for the operator to speak.

"Mr. President, what are you doing?" Jasper questioned, stepping away from the pictures and files.

"I'm calling for Air Force One. I want it gassed and ready to go within the hour," Edward told him before he asked the operator to connect him.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged worried looks, both understanding what the President wanted but afraid to disagree with him. Jasper finally took the plunge, knowing it would fall to him as the President's chief advisor.

"Mr. President, I don't know if that's the best idea right now, Sir."

Edward paused for a moment, tilting his head as he gauged his Chief of Staff. "And why would that be?"

"Well sir, now isn't the best time to just up and go. You're supposed to be in a meeting with the Secretary of State right now, then you have a call with the Israeli Prime Minister, you need to review the new legislation on PL-194, you have a scheduled—"

"Jasper, I don't give a fuck about any of that right now!" Edward cut him off. "Bella, whom we've presumed to be dead for the past four years, is alive and well, living in Alaska, without a clue as to who she really is. I'm going to get her back, immediately!"

"You can't just take off, you have responsibilities here," Jasper interjected.

Slapping his hands on the desk, Edward growled, "The only responsibility I have right now is to get my wife back! If it was Alice, wouldn't you do the same? I'm going, right now. You can rearrange everything I'll miss, but there is nothing stopping me!"

Emmett cleared his throat from the side of the room, hoping to break into the heated debate. "Excuse me, Sir, but I think it would be best for all of us to take a step back. Mr. Cullen is right; you can't just go off half-cocked, excuse the expression. To do so would be a massive security risk we can't afford. Perhaps you could wait a few days, give us time to set up the proper protocols and allow your schedule to be cleared, and then we can go to retrieve her."

Edward stood up, straightening his tie and jacket as he looked intently at both men. He understood their positions, but he wouldn't be deterred.

"Gentlemen, this matter isn't up for discussion. I will be flying to Kodiak this afternoon to get my wife back. You will do whatever it is you need to in order to make that happen because I am the President, and that's an order!"

With that, Edward strode out of the room, head held high as he made his way to his private room to pack a small bag for the trip.

Nothing would stop him to getting to Bella, the presidency be damned.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you everyone for reading! You should know this now, I suck at review replying but I do cherish each review I get, and I try to answer any questions that won't give away the plot. On that note, be sure to sign in! I can't reply to guest reviewers...**

**Thank you mauigirl60 for the beta work, it makes a world of difference to this story. ;)**

**Some of you had great ideas of what happened to Bella, and now we know... for the most part. But there is more to the story, so I hope you'll stick around for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*All the President's Men*~**

**Chapter 4.**

**"At the end of your life, you will never regret not having passed one more test, not winning one more verdict or not closing one more deal. You will regret time not spent with a husband, a friend, a child, or a parent." -****Barbara Bush**_**  
**_

Charlotte made her way to the shop, the cool August breeze pulling at her hair and scarf. Though it wasn't as bitterly cold as a Kodiak winter, it still bit at her skin a little. It was something Charlotte put up with, though, because she couldn't bring herself to leave the small sea town she'd grown to love.

Staying in Kodiak and near the water was one of the few things that felt right in her life, all the way down to her bones. Those feelings were never to be ignored for a woman like her.

A woman with no past, no family and no roots.

Of course, that was what happened when you couldn't remember anything about yourself, save for the past four years. Waking up, alone and disoriented, with no recollection of who she was or how she ended up in the hospital, was the first clear memory she had in her life.

_The beeping was loud and persistent as she came to slowly, the bright overhead lights glaring in her eyes. Groggily, she blinked and tried to shield her eyes, but her hand was stopped by the pulling of a needle in her skin._

_Her breathing started to accelerate as she looked around, nervous at the surroundings she found herself in. She was lying in a hospital bed, attached to a monitor that was jumping wildly as it tried to keep up with her heart._

_The door to her room opened moments later, and a nurse with sandy brown hair peeked in. He smiled softly when he saw his patient was awake._

"_Well hello," he greeted. "I'm Jack, your nurse. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"_

_Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak. "I-I.. okay," she managed to say. Jack smiled kindly, offering her a small sip of water as he gave her a quick examination._

_Once she felt like her throat wasn't made out of sandpaper any longer, she asked him her questions. "Where am I? What happened?"_

_Jack gave her a careful, questioning look and stepped closer. With a polite smile, he answered. "Well, you arrived here about four days ago, in pretty rough shape, hon, but we aren't sure how you got that way. You don't remember how you got hurt?"_

_She shook her head 'no' and Jack smiled softly. "That's alright dear," Jack attempted to soothe her. "Don't worry. We'll help you figure it all out. Now, before we get started on that, I just need to know your name."_

_She swallowed thickly, trying to shift through the thick darkness that seemed to coat her mind. It was all blank, a vast void of nothing. Her eyes quickly darted to Jack, scared and unsure._

"_I don't know it. I ca-can't remember anything."_

Charlotte had come a long way since that October morning, overcoming many obstacles and odds that stood in her way. It was a difficult path, starting over from scratch with no clue as to who you were before.

The people at the hospital had helped her as best as possible, helping her with rehabilitation and rebuilding her life when it seemed unlikely for her memories to return. She would always be grateful for the care and support she received from them.

Charlotte arrived at the bakery, unlocking the door and slipping inside quickly to keep the chill out. The bitter cold was one of her least favorite things about Alaska and she often wondered if, in her first life, she had lived in a warm and sunny climate; maybe Florida.

It seemed unlikely, however, considering she woke up in the Kodiak hospital. Though the small town, and surrounding islands, had their share of tourism, it wasn't often considered one of Alaska's hot vacation spots. As far as Charlotte could tell, during the winter months, the only major population traffic was due to the comings and goings of the men and women who served at the Coast Guard Base.

Charlotte pushed those thoughts to the side, always having a funny fluttering tickle at the back of her mind when she thought about the men who worked on base. She couldn't figure it out, but something tugged at her, like a shadow trying to push forward from her past life. If only she could remember something from before the hospital.

Rolling her eyes at that old argument and desire, Charlotte put away her coat and purse before moving back to the front of the store to open up for the day. When she was released from the hospital, with a new identity and no clear direction of where to go, she decided she would stay in Kodiak and try and make a life for herself, hoping she might stumble across someone or something to trigger her memories. At the very least, it would be a nice place to call home, if the old one never found her.

She'd found a great comfort in books during her stay at the hospital, rarely watching the old and often unreliable TV in the recreation room. Instead, she would lose herself in books, trying to see if any of the characters' stories and lives could spark a memory of her own.

Though she hadn't found success in remembering anything, Charlotte did give herself an occupation, bookseller. It had taken a while to get hired on somewhere, with no background or work history, but eventually she found The Book Nook and was hired by the owner, Tanya Davenport, to work on the weekends. That weekend job had expanded into Charlotte now being the store's manager, working most days and some evenings, which Charlotte loved. The flexible schedule allowed her time to indulge in her other passion, baking.

Charlotte loved to create beautiful cakes and sweet treats, often bringing them into the store for her favorite customers. The demand for her baked goods had gotten so great that Tanya convinced Charlotte to open up her own bakery, agreeing to be a silent partner as long as Charlotte needed her. She was wary at first, but managed to overcome her fears and start the small bakery business a few months before, using the small café located in The Book Nook to bake and sell her creations.

Running both businesses kept her busy, but Charlotte didn't mind; it kept her from feeling so alone when her thoughts would drift to the black void of her previous life. As often as she tried to keep the dark thoughts behind her and live the life she currently had, they still swirled around her, curling in and settling into her skin most nights.

The bell chimed over the door, alerting Charlotte to an early morning customer. She put on her best smile and made her way from out behind the counter to greet them.

Standing just inside the entrance was a tall man in a dark suit, his black overcoat unbuttoned as it hung from his impressive shoulders. Charlotte paused when she saw him, taken aback by the impressive sight of him. He turned and smiled widely when he saw her, his teeth bright and shining as the few wrinkles on his distinguished face deepened with his grin.

"Good morning," he said, his voice soft but warm. Charlotte collected herself, returning his warm smile and stepping closer towards him.

"Good morning, Peter," she greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Char, doing just great. I thought I saw you walking up the street while I was over at the coffee shop, so I thought I'd bring you a drink, help take the edge off the morning for you," Peter said with a slight smirk, his blue eyes twinkling.

Charlotte felt her cheeks tint with a slight blush at his gesture, never really knowing how to feel about Peter's obvious affections. While it was true she was single, Charlotte couldn't seem to agree to go on a date with Peter, despite his many sweet invitations. She may not be attached in this life, but as for her past, Charlotte just didn't know.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cup he offered and sipping the warm drink slowly. She did love her coffee, that much was true. "This is delicious," she hummed in appreciation.

"I'm glad you like it," Peter said, still smiling. "So, listen, I know it's kind of early, but if you haven't made plans to go with anyone else yet, I'd love to take you to the State Fair and Rodeo."

"Oh, um," Charlotte squeaked, surprised by his invitation. She didn't know how to let him down gently once again.

"Listen, I know about your… history," Peter said carefully when she continued to hesitate. "And I understand, I do, but it's been four years and you're not any closer now than you were back then to remembering something. I know that sounds harsh, and I don't mean to offend you, Charlotte, but I just think it might be time for you to open yourself up to other possibilities," Peter explained, fidgeting slightly but still seeming determined.

Charlotte looked at him, and let his words sink in. It was true that she'd kept herself closed off from truly getting to know anyone. She didn't want to upset anyone if she was to suddenly regain her memories and leave for that other life. She would hate to hurt anyone here with her actions; they'd all been so kind and supportive.

But as she looked at Peter's kind eyes and hopeful smile, his words replaying in her mind, she knew he was probably right. It had been almost four years since she lost her memory, and nothing she did was bringing them back. No one had come looking for her either, so she had to wonder - was that other life even worth going back to?

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Charlotte made a choice to move forward. When she opened them again, she gave Peter a soft smile and a small nod. "I... I think that would be nice," she said. "Yes, I'd love to go with you to the fair."

Peter beamed; his whole demeanor lighting up with her acceptance. "Oh Charlotte, that's wonderful! I'm so happy you agreed. We'll have a great time," he told her.

After agreeing to talk more about it later, Peter left for his own workday, leaving Charlotte behind to ponder her new decision.

She thought she was making the right choice, but the slight ache in her heart was hard to ignore.

* * *

**a/n: And now we know a little more about Charlotte/Bella, though there is still lots to learn.**

**I know a number of you have wondered how "The First Lady" wouldn't be recognized, and let me assure you, this will be addressed—in time.**

**Until then, remember that when she disappeared, she was not The First Lady (Edward wasn't elected yet, just running) so perhaps not everyone was aware of what she looked like (I myself cannot tell you what Mit Romney's wife looks like). Also, she has some differences in appearance than that of Bella Swan.**

**If you don't think that can work as a disguise, I present to you my Superman theory: if Superman can hide his identity with a pair of glasses and a tie, blonde hair and a tan can keep people from recognizing Bella.**

**Okay, yes? Good. Thanks for reading, sending me love via reviews and all of you who are rec'ing this story out. You are super awesome and I can't thank you enough, even if I didn't suck at review replies.**

**Love for my beta, mauigirl60 and all her hand-holding, help, and support.**

**See you next Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 5.**

"**You have to accept whatever comes and the only important thing is that you meet it with courage and with the best that you have to give."**

**~ Eleanor Roosevelt**

Charlotte's day continued in its normal fashion, a few friends stopping in to say hello as well as browsing the newest collections, both in books and in baked goodies. She made a few sales, straightened up the shelves and enjoyed lunch up the street at Katie's, the local diner and hot spot of community gossip.

Though Charlotte tried her best to stay out of the gossip, it was inevitable she'd hear something eventually. Today's tale was one for the books, as far she could discern.

"Did you hear, Martin?" Margaret Evans questioned excitedly as she fell into her seat, which happened to be behind Bella's booth. "I just left the salon and Jean said a dozen men in black suits, very official and governmental looking- CIA or FBI she thinks, showed up out of the blue, and descended on the town like a blizzard! What do you suppose happened? Maybe something on base that needs to be covered up?"

"Don't be ridiculous dear," her husband replied. "Why would the CIA be in Kodiak? If something happened over at the base, I think the whole town would be aware of it, anyway."

"Not unless it's a national secret! Can you imagine?"

Charlotte chuckled at the woman's gossip, shaking her head as she dropped a twenty-dollar bill on her table as she left. The crazy schemes these people could concoct to entertain themselves never failed to amuse her, even when the whispers had been about her.

"_Did you hear about the new resident at The Blue Lodge? Woman was found wandering the tundra, crazed out of her mind from the cold. Now she can't remember her life at all, not even her name."_

"_That poor dear, she's lost her memories from a sledding accident. No idea who she is or where she came from."_

"_They think she must have been into some bad things before, the way she was beat up when she arrived at the hospital. Maybe the mob or something, and someone tried to take her out. And now she's here, an empty shell."_

"_Maybe she was royalty, and someone abducted her to keep her from taking the throne! She does look a little familiar, don't you think?"_

Charlotte made her way back to the bookstore, her mind clear and a small smile on her lips. As she put her purse away, she caught her reflection in the mirror by the desk. Her dark roots were showing once again, a deep rich brown that glared obviously against the caramel blonde. Maybe she could let it grow out to its natural color, just to see what it would look like. She'd kept it styled short and blonde all these years on the off chance someone recognized her, since it was this way when she awoke. It was also the reason she made a few trips to the Sun Hut each month. Well, okay, if she was honest with herself, Charlotte really just enjoyed the skin-kissed look on her skin, also something she'd had since she came-to in the hospitial.

Sighing, Charlotte made a mental note to book an appointment with her stylist to get her hair colored. She turned to go back to the front counter and catch up on some light reading, leaving the decision of which way to color her hair for later. But before she could make it out of the back room, a large man in a trim black suit, with dark hair and bulging muscles stepped into the doorway.

Charlotte gasped, startled and scared by his sudden appearance. He wore no expression on his face, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes from her though she could feel his intense stare.

"C-can I help you?" she asked, a tremor audible in her voice. Charlotte didn't want to immediately place this man in the dangerous category, but the need was becoming overwhelming.

"Are you Charlotte Byrd?" he asked, his voice gruff. Charlotte nodded, afraid her voice would squeak if she tried to use it.

"I need you to come with me, Ma'am."

"I... Who are you? What do you want from me?" Charlotte countered, not willing to follow this stranger anywhere without some basic knowledge first.

"My name is Emmett McCarty, Ma'am and I'm the Chief of Security for the President of the United States. I need you to come with me now." Emmett turned sharply on his heel, not allowing her a chance to speak further, nor refuse his demand.

Reluctantly, Charlotte followed him. She didn't really have a choice; he was big enough to toss her over his shoulder like a doll if she refused. She figured her dignity would at least be intact if she went willing.

After a short car ride, Charlotte found herself being led into a secured room on the base. She had been given no more information on what was going on or why the President's Chief of Security was forcing her to follow him around. When she paused outside the private room, giving Emmett a confused look, he merely waved her into the room, closing the door and standing guard outside it.

Charlotte jumped a little as the door closed in her face, but she tried to regain her composure before turning around. She didn't know what awaited her, but her heart was already beating wildly, feeling as though it would leap out of her chest.

A throat cleared behind her, signaling that she needed to turn around. It was difficult but Charlotte managed, never being one to let fear rule her for too long. She couldn't, not when she'd had so much to contend with in the beginning of her new life.

Once she turned, Charlotte was sure she was seeing things. There was no way the man perched beside the table was who he appeared to be. It just wasn't possible.

Because standing there, in an impressively-tailored suit and tie, was Edward Cullen.

The President of the United States.

Charlotte blinked several times, but he never faded, much to her surprise. She knew it was him; he was easily recognizable with his trademark green eyes and reddish-brown hair, which was only beginning to grey around his temples. He was all the more distinguished and handsome with it, and his still youthful face was more breathtaking in person than in any photo she'd ever seen.

And his undivided attention was solely on her, somehow both intense and relieved.

Charlotte gulped, suddenly more nervous than ever before. Something must be really wrong if she was being introduced to the President. She was a nobody, a woman with no power and no money. She had no idea what he could possibly want from her.

"Bel-, Ms. Byrd," the President spoke, his voice rough but comforting to her ears. "Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to the chair across from him at the table.

Charlotte cautiously moved to sit, fingering the edge of the table as she stared at the impressive man in front of her. "I'm so-sorry, have I done something wrong?" she feebly asked, tucking her chin and speaking to the table.

Charlotte was reserved, shy even in her daily life, but this situation was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before, leaving her feeling anxious and tense. He was the leader of the free world, for crying out loud.

When he cleared his throat, Charlotte looked up again, catching a fleeting look of longing and elation burning in the green depths. She wasn't sure what that was about.

"Ms. Byrd, I'm Edward Cullen," he began.

"I know who you are, Sir. Every American knows their President," she quipped, shocked by her audacity. A flicker of pain lanced his face before he stuffed it down, hiding the emotion from her. Charlotte was curious what it meant, but he pushed on with his interrogation, leaving her no time to ponder it.

"Yes, I suppose you do. I hope you won't mind, but I need to ask you some questions."

Charlotte, though still wary, agreed with a nod. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that," he began, giving her an earnest look.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr. President, but why am I here then?"

"A valid question and I'll give you the answer soon. I just need to know a little about your background before I explain. Please, can you tell me what you were doing in October of 2008?"

Charlotte shifted uneasily in her seat, unsettled by the date he had chosen to ask about. "Well, I… I don't remember," she told him, her eyes falling to the table.

A lengthy pause ensued until he pushed her to go on. "Tell me what you do remember."

Swallowing thickly, Charlotte looked up, her eyes meeting his concerned, troubled gaze. His brow was crinkled, a frown tugging at his lips. But his eyes - his eyes were full of concern, grief and pain but also warmth, care and another emotion she didn't believe was possible.

Unable to bear staring at his face, Charlotte watched his fingers flexing on the table top as she told her story.

She explained how she had woken up nearly four years ago with no memory of her life. She told him that a nurse on her cigarette break found her lying outside, badly beaten with severe swelling and bruising all over her face and body, completely alone in the bushes. No one knew what had happened to her, or who she was, having never seen her in Kodiak before that night.

Once she woke from her medically-induced coma, she learned that not only was she covered in scrapes and bruises, but along with a broken leg and three cracked ribs, she had focal retrograde amnesia. The doctors were unable to her if her memories would ever return.

The hospital staff helped her in her recovery, providing her with the best care they could and putting her in touch with other offices in the city that could help her. They offered her housing and a part-time job until she could get back on her feet.

"And that's all there is to me. I don't know how any of that would be of interest to someone like you, Sir," Charlotte finished, looking up to see an agonized expression on his face before he cleared it away.

Swallowing thickly, he spoke in a calm but authoritative voice. "I know this is very confusing for you, and I apologize. But I had to know that you were…that something hadn't…"

Stopping, the President shook his head for a moment before reaching over to a folder Charlotte hadn't noticed until then. He pulled out a few papers and photographs, placing them in front of her before he spoke again.

"Do you know what happened to my family before I was elected?" he asked, confusing her for a moment with his sudden shift in topic.

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, of course. You lost your wife in a plane crash. It was a very tragic story."

"Did you not see any news reports or read any newspapers about the accident at the time?" he gruffly asked, his eyes piercing.

Again, Charlotte shook her head. "No, Sir. I was in and out of consciousness for many days after I first woke and when I was awake, I was medicated and a bit out of it, not to mention going through rehab. And, well, not to be rude, Sir, but my own health mattered more to me than something that, while tragic, didn't concern me."

The President closed his eyes, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Charlotte found herself smirking at the reaction, finding the mundane and human action endearing on this powerful man.

"Yes, well…" He looked back at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. Thousands of words and emotions seemed to be reaching out to her from the green depths, but Charlotte wasn't able to understand any of them.

"What I'm about to tell you, Bel- Ms. Byrd, might be jarring. But I assure you, it is the truth." He paused, letting that sink in for a moment. "My wife was reported to have been killed in a plane crash four years ago, yes, but I did not believe it. I could feel in my heart that she wasn't gone, and so, once I was elected, I created a special task force to investigate the plane crash.

"What we found was that there was no evidence of my wife being on the plane that crashed in the Arizona desert. And since then, I've had a select team searching for where she might be. Late yesterday afternoon, I received intelligence that she had been found, residing in Kodiak, Alaska under an assumed identity."

Charlotte inhaled sharply, the pieces beginning to snap into place. Her hands began to tremble and shake as he spoke the next words while he pinned her in place with his eyes.

"After gathering DNA samples and photographs to help prove their claims, and now having heard your story and seeing you in person, I have no doubts as to the team's findings.

"You are not Charlotte Byrd. You are my wife, Isabella Cullen."

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading!**

**The Champagne Club has now completed, which means I'll be able to not only focus more on writing this story, but should be better at replying to reviews (which I admittdly have sucked at thus far). Just remember to sign in if you want a reply. **

**Also, love to my beta mauigirl60, though I did some tinkering after she worked on this chapter so don't blame her for my mistakes. ;)**

**See ya next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~** All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 6.**

**"Marriage is neither heaven nor hell, it is simply purgatory." - Abraham Lincoln**

It was difficult for Edward to take his eyes off her; his need to have Bella in his sights and know that she was real, that she was safe, was overwhelming.

He could tell his intent stare was bothering her, all the little tells of her discomfort still the same as she chewed on her lip, twisted her fingers nervously together and huffed at the bangs that fell into her eyes.

He longed to reach over and brush them away, take her twitching hands and hold them in his, offering her comfort and reassurance that things would be fine, but he knew it would only make things worse.

It had been a huge endeavor just to get her to agree to come with him, take the leap of faith and believe that all he told her was true. It was clear as they sat in the little room in Kodiak that she thought he was crazy, or trying to pull something over on her, even if he was the President of the United States.

All of his photographic evidence and the DNA tests they had run by using a discarded coffee cup didn't persuade her. The temptation of finding out who she had been, by being surrounded by those she knew, wasn't nearly enough either. What finally tipped the scales in his favor was a simple picture that clearly showed Bella and Edward, wrapped up and smiling happily at the camera as their toddler, Beth, played with the ends of Bella's long brown hair.

That had been the proof Bella had needed, the connection between the scar on her stomach matching the story Edward told her of how Beth came to be, an emergency C-section due to complications during delivery. Knowing she had a daughter, who had been growing up without her along with all the evidence she could see around her, convinced Bella to go with him.

He was more thankful than ever for his beautiful little girl. He wasn't sure how he would explain this to her; how her mother, whom everyone assumed dead was suddenly alive, but with no memories of her.

It would be difficult for anyone to accept, but even more so at Beth's young age. And of course there was Bella, who was lost and confused as well; thrusting her back into familial role wouldn't be fair or helpful, not to mention under the spotlight of the nation.

Edward needed a plan, some way to make the transition for Bella and Beth as smooth as possible. And he was desperate to have Bella remember him as well.

Having her mere feet away from him as they flew back on Air Force One, but unable to touch her, even just her hand in his, was crushing. It had taken incredible restraint and effort to not pull her into his arms when she first walked into the interrogation room earlier, and that need was only growing as he looked at her now.

But Bella wasn't ready; she didn't know him as anything more than the leader of the free world.

He was a stranger, and although she was allowing him to help her try and regain her memories, there was no guarantee she ever would remember - that she would still want him if she did, or worse… if she didn't want him with or without her memories.

He had to find a way to make her remember him; remember the life and the love they shared.

"_Excuse me, I was reading that!" Bella grumbled, huffing as Edward plucked the book from her hands, tossing it over his shoulder and smirking as it landed on the end table with a loud plop._

"_Yeah, well I've got something you can read right here," Edward seductively replied, hovering over her body as she lay on the couch. He dropped his face to her neck, softly nuzzling there for a moment, inhaling her candy apple scent before pressing his lips to her skin, sucking it gently._

"_Edward," Bella scolded, though to Edward's ears the sound was much more like a moan. "St-stop, I have to study."_

_Edward ignored her half- hearted pleas, continuing to shower her throat with kisses, licking her skin with the tip of his tongue as he moved to nibble on her earlobe._

"_What are you studying? Maybe I can help?" Edward whispered. "I'm pretty good at anatomy."_

_Bella laughed, rich and full. She reached up, tangling her fingers in Edward's messy hair and pulling him down to rest his weight on top of her. She sighed in contentment as Edward's lips brushed across her skin. As much as she wanted to get lost in the moment, she stopped his sexy assault._

"_Babe, you know how much I love your anatomy lessons but I really can't right now," Bella explained, pressing light pecks to Edward's mouth when he pulled back to look at her, in full pout mode._

"_Oh no, you put those eyes and pouty lips away. You knew I had to study when I agreed to come over here," Bella defended. _

_Edward grumbled, his head finding the space between her neck and shoulder where he muttered his disappointment. "Stupid school, ruining all my fun."_

_Bella giggled, the sound lighting up Edward's heart like nothing else could. He loved her laughter, her smiles, the way her eyes crinkled when she was so happy she could barely see from squinting. Really, he just loved the girl. He knew it, and he hoped she did too._

_He would have to tell her, soon._

_But for now, he settled on helping her study. He rolled to the side, sliding behind Bella as she lay on his couch, and stretched to grab the offensive book. As he passed it back to her, he saw the title, Charlotte's Web._

_He laughed loudly, "This is what you're studying? Somehow I don't think this is in your required reading for British Lit," he teased, holding the book just out of Bella's reach._

_Bella huffed, her cheeks pinking a little in embarrassment. "It's not," she admitted grudgingly. "I just really like it, okay? Now give it back," she demanded making a grab for the book once more._

"_Nuh-uh, not until you give me something first," Edward said, a sly smirk in place. Bella twisted around, facing him. She let her fingers play with the collar of his shirt, skimming the warm skin of his collarbone._

"_What do you want for it?" she asked._

_Edward took a breath, enraptured by the soft light on her face, the light scent of her perfume surrounding him and the warmth of her body pressed against his. His eyes stayed on her face, the gentle slope of her nose and the full, tempting pink of her lips._

"_Just you," he murmured lowly, his free hand cupping her cheek. "I just want you forever."_

_Bella smiled, warm and happy. She leaned forward, whispering her words against his lips, "You already have me forever."_

"Mr. President, we're nearing D.C., Sir. We should be arriving at Camp within twenty minutes," Emmett said, pulling Edward from his memories.

"Right, yes. Thank you," he responded. Edward glanced across the plane, his eyes seeking and finding Bella immediately.

He stood and moved to sit beside her, smiling softly when her wide brown eyes locked on him.

"I thought you might like to talk for a moment, go over what's going to happen once we land in case you have any questions."

Bella bit her lip, her brow crinkling for a second before she nodded, timidly speaking, "Yes please do."

Smiling warmly, Edward turned his body to face her better, the edge of his crisp pants brushing against her legs with their close proximity.

"Time didn't permit for me to alert anyone on my staff about what was happening, so only a handful of my closest advisors know what's going on. Jasper, my Chief of Staff—"

"He's your brother too, right?" Bella asked, surprising them both by speaking up. She blushed, embarrassed to have spoken over the President, but he chuckled, lightly brushing his hand over hers before pulling back.

"Yes, he's also my brother. We both thought it might be… easier for you, if you weren't immediately thrust into the spotlight, so we are going to be taking you to Camp David instead of the White House until we can figure out a better arrangement."

"What will I do there?" Bella wondered aloud.

"You can do whatever you'd like. There are swimming pools, tennis courts, a Jacuzzi, a small library, a movie screening room, and even an arcade, thanks to George W.," Edward laughed.

"And you'll be coming back right?" Bella questioned, looking as shy as a school girl despite her life experiences.

Edward stared at her, his heart beating fast as he observed her innocence, a hint of fear in her dark eyes. He tried to reassure her as best he could.

"Yes, I'll be back as often as I can. I'll help you with your memories any way I can Bel- Charlotte," Edward stumbled over the name. He knew she wasn't comfortable going by Bella just yet, but calling her by that other name was a challenge for him.

Bella twisted her fingers against each other, nervous once more, but when she looked into his eyes a moment later, she seemed determined. "You can call me Bella. It _is_ who I am after all, and I might as well get used to it."

Edward was awed by her courage and by the strength she was showing in the face of all the sudden changes to her life.

It was yet another long-held trait of hers he loved and he cherished it revealing itself, giving him more hope that she would eventually come back to him.

She was different in a way, yes, but underneath it all, he knew his Bella was still there. And if she was there, then the love they shared had to be as well.

Edward knew a love like theirs was once in a lifetime, and he would do whatever it took to get it back.

* * *

**a/n: Surprise! This update is brought to you early because apparently some of you really like this story, and were kind enough to rec it for Fic of the Week over on The Lemonade Stand. And because I am shameless, I hoped you might consider giving it a vote if I gave you this week's chapter early. **

**So pretty please, vote for Presidentward? You have two more days!**

**www. tehlemonadestand**

**Many thanks to the beta who holds my hand and reassures me things are on track, mauigirl60. She makes this fic look gooood! **

**And as always, I love you for reading and leaving reviews, even though I don't get to reply to nearly everyone.**

**See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 7. **

"**At every crisis in one's life, it is absolute salvation to have some sympathetic friend to whom you can think aloud without restraint or misgiving." ~****Woodrow Wilson**

Edward watched as Bella took in the space around her, dark eyes flitting from one object to the next, roving over everything and seeming to file it away. He noticed with a wry smile that she seemed to be mumbling to herself as she did this, lightly touching books with fingertips as she walked the expanse of the library's stacks.

He felt filled with hope and longing as he followed her movements, knowing that her love of literature had not been lost, if her current fascination with this single room was any indication.

They had arrived at Camp David a few hours previous, both nervous and unsure of not only the present situation, but each other. Edward was doing his best to hold himself back from wrapping his wife in his arms every few minutes, and he could clearly see how she was attempting to keep a calm and friendly expression on her face, instead of the scared and insecure one he knew she must be hiding.

Once Air Force One had landed, Emmett secured the official Presidential golf cart, which he got a thrill in driving for the President, and drove his Commander-in-Chief and the First Lady to Aspen Lodge, where the President stayed during his visits to Camp David. Edward planned for Bella to stay there until both of them were comfortable with her moving into the White House.

Emmett deposited them at the front door, leaving to put their bags away and allowing them to tour the lodge privately.

Edward waved to the front door, a friendly smile in place. "Shall we?"

Bella nodded, stepping across the threshold and into the room, her eyes roaming over the sacred space in wonder. Edward carefully guided her around, his mind half on what he was telling her, half in the past, remembering the first time he and Bella walked into their own home.

"_Oh my gosh, Edward!" Bella cried, smacking him repeatedly on the shoulder with one hand as she clung to his neck with the other. "Put me down! I want to see!"_

"_All right, all right. Stopping hitting me first and I will," Edward chuckled._

"_Well, if you hadn't insisted on carrying me, I wouldn't be hitting you."_

"_What, and not carry my bride over the threshold of our home? Doubtful," he snorted._

"_Are you serious?" Bella squealed, the sound loud and piercing in Edward's ear. "This is ours?!"_

"_Yeah, baby. Welcome home," Edward smiled, setting Bella on her feet, his hands settling around her hips._

"_Thank you," Bella murmured. "I can't believe we got it," she sighed, her lips brushing Edward's back and forth, a slow but sensual kiss, not nearly enough to sate him but with a promise of more, allowing Edward to reluctantly let her go._

_With another quick peck, Bella was out of his arms, turning through each room, her voice and laugh echoing against the bare walls and hardwood floor as she rushed from one space to the next._

"_And here is where the den will be," Bella said, stopping in a room towards the back of the cozy home. "We'll have big, overstuffed chairs and a love seat there, the TV can sit there," she pointed, "and I can hang some of those prints from the flea market up here too. It will be perfect."_

"_Sounds like you have everything already worked out. You won't need me for anything," Edward joked, stepping up behind Bella and wrapping her in his arms._

"_Please, who else is going to do the heavy lifting? And painting? Not me," Bella huffed, causing Edward to laugh, though he attempted to hide it by burying his mouth against her neck._

"_I guess I can do that, since you asked so nicely and all."_

_The held each other for a few moments in silence, Bella running her hands along Edward's forearms wrapped around her as he squeezed her waist, twisting them slowly back and forth as they looked out the bay window into the backyard._

"_Do you think we should get a barbecue for out back? Maybe some patio furniture?"_

"_What about a swing set? With a slide?" Edward wondered, one of his hands smoothing over Bella's flat stomach._

_Bella turned in his arms, her hands reaching up to his neck, skimming the short hairs at the nape. "Really? You want that?" she questioned, her brown eyes hopeful but nervous._

"_Of course I do. You know I want us to have kids," Edward said._

"_I know, I guess I meant right now. I thought we were going to wait longer since we just got married. Maybe until you decide if you're going to run for Senate or not. That would be a lot to handle all at once; new marriage, new job, new baby."_

_Edward nodded, pulling out Bella's lip with his thumb before brushing a kiss to her mouth. "You're right. I just can't wait for that part of our lives."_

"_Me, too." Bella kissed him deeply, letting her tongue slide along his, nipping at his top lip softly with her teeth before whispering in his ear seductively, "But we can start practicing if you want. We've got a whole new house, lots of rooms that could be christened."_

_Edward didn't hesitate, slipping his hands under her blouse and tugging it up rapidly, Bella's laugh muffled only slightly._

"This is amazing," Bella said, turning to Edward with a smile on her face, distracting him from his memories.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, his hands balled into fists in his pockets to keep from pulling her in his arms. Edward didn't want to push her too soon, already aware of what a great leap of faith and trust she'd given just by coming with him, leaving what little she knew of the world behind.

"The library at home is much larger, though," Edward chuckled, an image of Bella perusing the books there flittering through his mind.

"Home?" Bella wondered.

"Yes, the White House."

"Oh, yes, of course," Bella hastily replied, her cheeks flushing a light pink. The sight thrilled Edward, the color so perfect against her sun-kissed skin.

He had always loved the pale porcelain of Bella's skin before, but this color was just as enticing, his body's eager reaction a clear indication of it.

Edward showed Bella the rest of the lodge, pointing out various rooms and fun facts about each, explaining the basic setup of Camp David that no civilian would know.

"And this is my—I mean, your room," Edward explained, opening the door to the large master suite.

It was well-furnished, unsurprisingly, with a large king-sized bed in an iron black frame, a dark dresser and mirror against one wall with a small lounge on the opposite side; a chaise lounge and letter desk were in the nook. The room was warm, rich earth tones featured on the walls and fabrics, a few personal photos scattered about.

"I need to make a call, will you be all right here for a few minutes?" Edward asked, watching as Bella slowly took in the room, her hand dragging slowly across the bed's rusty red linens.

"Oh, yes. Actually, that will give me a chance to change, and check in with my… um, friends," Bella told him, a hint of discomfort in her voice.

Edward did his best to appear unaffected, nodding his agreement before he left her, needing a few minutes to collect himself.

It had occurred to him in the four years since her disappearance that Bella may have developed some sort of attachment to another man, possibly a relationship. He just prayed to God above that it wasn't true; the idea of anyone with his wife was enough to make his skin crawl and his temper flare.

Edward decided not to focus on that, instead making his way to the patio out back for fresh air, his personal cell phone heavy in his pocket.

He hit 'one' on his speed dial, his free hand ruffling his hair as he watched the gentle breeze lift the leaves on the tress, providing some relief from the August heat as he waited for an answer.

"'Ello?"

"Hey baby," Edward sighed, his tight shoulders relaxing at the sound of the sweet voice.

"Daddy! Hi," Beth exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak. "Where are you? We're suppose ta have a tea party yesterday and you missed it."

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry. But something very important came up and I had to take care of it," Edward explained.

He heard Beth sigh, her little exhale of exasperation making him grin. "I guess it's okay. But you haff to make it up to me, okay?"

"Of course, princess. What can I do?"

"Hmmm, I think maybe a new puppy," Beth said firmly, Edward picturing her little bronze curls bouncing with her decisive head nod, brown eyes serious.

"A new puppy? But what about Jake? Don't you still love him?" Edward teased, already knowing if a puppy was what his baby girl wanted, a new puppy is what she would get. Even if he or Alice would be the ones who would end up taking care of it.

"Of course I still love Jake, Daddy," Beth admonished. "But he's old and won't let me dress him. My new puppy will play dress up, because she'll be a girl."

Edward laughed, the sound carrying on the wind, rich and full. "Okay, Daddy will see what he can do. How has your day been?"

"Good. Auntie Alice says we can go swimmin' after lunch."

"That will be fun. Remember to wear your floaties and listen to Aunt Alice," Edward instructed.

"Sure, Daddy."

Though he wished he could talk longer, a glance at his watch reminded Edward he needed to head back in and find Bella. "I have to go now Beth, but you be good for Aunt Alice and I'll be back soon."

"'Kay. Bye Daddy! I love you," Beth sang into the phone.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Edward murmured, though Beth had already hung up. He smiled ruefully at his daughter's antics, the vivacious little girl that loved life and owned so much of his heart always made him feel better.

Edward didn't like having distance between them, though his job often demanded it. It had been a struggle for them both after Bella's disappearance, Beth crying all night and day, unwilling to be comforted by anyone except her father, even when he was away. Phone calls were the easiest solution, since he couldn't be with Beth when visiting foreign dignitaries and she still needed to feel connected to him. Now that she was slightly older, a special cell phone Beth carried with her when Edward wasn't at home made their separation more bearable.

Edward wondered how Beth would handle this new change in her life, her mother returning after so many years of absence. Beth was loving and kind to everyone, so much like her mother, but she was cautious, too. She lost one of the most important people in her life at a very young age, and though they'd had hope of finding Bella before, when it all inevitably ended up badly, Beth was crushed all over again.

Edward feared she may not be very receptive to her mother now, the worry of losing Bella again keeping Beth guarded.

Only time would tell, Edward supposed.

"Sorry to interrupt, I saw you out here and thought I'd see if you wanted a drink," Bella timidly said from behind him.

Edward spun around with a smile in place, though it fell slightly when he saw the reserved expression on Bella's face. "That would be great," he answered, taking the offered glass of lemonade from her hand.

They remained quiet for several minutes, Bella's eyes looking at everything but Edward. Unable to stand the tension, he finally spoke. "I think it would good for us to talk further about what's happened. Shall we go inside and get started?"

* * *

**a/n: YOU GUYS! THANK YOU, my lovely readers, for voting Presidentward as one of the Fics of the Week at The Lemonade Stand! Truly an honor, and I can't express my thanks enough for your support! I love you all for it and for liking this story. Thank you.**

**Now, what about little Beth? Cute, right? We'll hear more from her later, I promise. Her pic can be found on my FB group page if you're curious. ;)**

**Until next week, happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 8. **

**"My failures have been errors of judgment, not of intent." ~ Ulysses S. Grant**

Bella took a seat on the plush, brown suede armchair, her glass of lemonade beginning to sweat on the side table, as she twisted her fingers in her lap.

Edward eased into the seat across from her, hoping the small distance and calm expression he wore would help ease her nerves. He wanted to do so much more for her, like tracing her palm with his fingertips, running his hand gently through the length of her hair or rubbing the back of her neck in soothing circles with his thumb. His past with her taught him that all those little things would soothe her, but he didn't know if it would be welcomed or even effective now.

Bella could be someone else entirely. She had been, up until yesterday.

The events surrounding Bella's disappearance were still vague and confusing for Edward. He couldn't help but wonder how she had ended up where she did, why he couldn't find her sooner, what caused her to change her appearance so much.

He knew the only way to get answers was to ask questions, but he worried about pushing her too fast. He knew he had been a bit harsh back in Kodiak when he told her who she was. He didn't want to scare her off now that she was here, finally sitting across from him; only a few feet away from his touch, yet a million miles seemed to separate them.

He was at a loss of how to close the distance.

Edward internally rolled his eyes at himself. He was the President of the United States for Christ's sake; he stood toe-to-toe with dictators, rallied troops in war, saved lives in impossible conditions as Rescue Diver and never failed to take action when it was called for in his Presidency. Yet, here he sat, leg bouncing and fingers tapping on his thigh in nerves over the beautiful woman beside him, acting for all the world like a fifteen-year-old asking the head cheerleader on a date, afraid of how she might answer.

Sighing, he bit the bullet and jumped in. "I know we discussed this some back in Kodiak, but can you tell me a little more about what caused you to lose your memories?"

Bella glanced his way, her dark eyes connecting with his intense green as she looked away, swallowing a sip of her drink before she spoke. "I wish I knew. I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital, really. Nothing, not even my name or birthday…"

Edward closed his eyes briefly, feeling the twinge of pain deep in his heart each time she spoke of her memory loss. It cut a little deeper with the disaffected tone of her voice, knowing she didn't feel any sadness over not having the memories they shared together.

It was his cross to bear, his joy to remember for them.

"What is it like for you, when you try to remember?" Edward asked solemnly.

"It's like my memories are covered in a gray fog, too heavy and thick to see through. I know they're there, waiting for me to find, but I can't see through the clouds," Bella explained, her head down as she spoke to her lap, picking at a loose thread in her jeans. "I've tried so hard to remember things, and sometimes I would think I'd get something, a feeling or a tingle of some memory, but nothing ever came."

"Will they ever come back?" Edward wondered, the anguish he felt near to clawing its way from his throat, though he held it back from his voice.

Bella looked up, her eyes sad as she shrugged her shoulders, the gesture saying more than she ever could. "I don't know. I'd like to hope so, but it seems unlikely since I haven't remembered anything in the past four years. Some amnesia patients never recover their memories while others do. It's all a game of chance."

Edward bit his tongue, keeping words of demand and command from tripping out, knowing that despite all his worldly power, there was nothing he could say to make Bella remember her life with him.

"What was I like?" Bella timidly asked minutes later, her voice shy but her eyes holding curiosity and need.

Edward leaned back in his seat, his shoulders relaxing, his eyes crinkling in the corners into well-worn laugh lines as he thought of his Bella.

"You were radiant, beautiful. Vivacious. Full of life and wonder, but so sharp and quick-witted too. You were damned smart, Bella. And you loved helping people, always finding some cause or another to get involved in, to give back to even if you were the only one who cared. You've always been selfless, since the day I met you."

_Edward walked slowly along the boardwalk, enjoying the salt in the air and the sun on his face. His job was good, girls were pretty and he was ready for anything life threw at him._

_With his head turned out to the waves of the Atlantic, he didn't know how soon that statement would come true until he felt the weight of another person crash into him._

"_Oh, Jesus! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," he said while helping to keep the person upright._

"_Shit, I mean shoot," a lovely voice grumbled, her hands dropping the papers she carried as she braced herself on Edward's forearms._

_Edward's breath caught in his throat when he saw her face, her dark eyes capturing him when they connected with his as she laughed, full lips parted in a smile. _

"_Sorry, I'm not usually this uncoordinated but my shoe got caught in a board and I tripped right into you. Are you okay?"_

_Edward nodded. His tongue felt a little thick in his mouth as he stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms. It wasn't like him to be so overcome by a girl; usually he was smooth as silk when it came to flirting._

"_I'm all right," Edward finally managed to say, smiling back fully. She was too pretty to not smile at._

"_Great, well, if you wouldn't mind letting me go, I kind of need to get back to posting my flyers," the girl teased._

"_Fuck, sorry," Edward said, dropping her shoulders he hadn't realized he'd still been holding. He noticed the Princeton sweatshirt she wore then, and he wondered what year she might be. She looked a little young, but the spark in her eyes showed a maturity and depth he rarely saw in women._

"_Naughty mouth you've got there, sailor," she joked, bending down to pick up her stack of papers. "You kiss your girls with that mouth?"_

"_Not recently," Edward admitted, wanting to smack himself almost as soon as it slipped out. Luckily the girl laughed, and he was able to ease back his embarrassment, marginally. Deciding he needed to find his balls, Edward turned his slip-up into an invitation._

"_You want to change that for me?" he grinned, his smile half-cocked and fully dangerous, as any woman from his past could affirm._

_This girl seemed just as affected, her eyes glazing and lips pouting momentarily as she stared at him. Shaking her head, she gave him her own wicked smirk, patting him on the shoulder lightly before she stepped back. "I don't even know what to say to that…" she retorted._

"_You don't have to say anything. Just do," Edward whispered, closing the distance she'd made, the pull of her lips compelling him forward. "I promise it will be fun."_

"_I'm already having fun," she quipped, her lashes fluttering flirtatiously._

"_Then think of how much more fun kissing will be," Edward huskily replied, moving ever so slightly closer._

_She leaned in, wetting her bottom lip as her eyes focused on his mouth for seconds on end before she shook her head, pulling back from his lure quickly. "Nice try, Casanova, but I'm good. Thanks for catching me, but I've got to go, these flyers won't hang themselves!"_

"_Wait, I don't even get your name?" Edward called out, flustered once more by the enigmatic beauty. _

"_If you want it, you'll find a way to get it," she trilled out over her shoulder with a coy look, sashaying her hips as she made her way in the opposite direction on the boardwalk, leaving Edward with his mouth slightly open, his heart pumping fast and his interest and need for this girl not nearly satiated. _

_Once she had disappeared from view, Edward made his way over to the bench she'd stapled a flyer to, the neon blue paper flapping in the wind. He glanced over the image of the seagull, and basic information about seagull preservation._

_It was handwritten, numbers and loopy letters at the bottom of who to contact._

_Bella Swan. _

_It wouldn't be hard to find her for that kiss now._

"You turned my world upside down that afternoon, and I haven't wanted to right it since," Edward told her, gazing at Bella with deep affection.

Edward cleared his throat, realizing his trip down memory lane had made Bella uncomfortable. He took a drink from his half-full glass, the sweet and sour of lemons and sugar slipping down easily, unlike the silence that settled between them.

"Is there anything you'd like to know?" Edward questioned, hoping she might be more willing to speak if she was in charge of the conversation.

"Um," Bella started, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I do have some questions, if you don't mind answering."

"Of course," Edward replied, waving a hand in front of him for her to go on.

"I wondered why you didn't look for me sooner. If you thought I was still alive, what kept you from finding me?" Bella asked earnestly.

"That's a complicated question," Edward answered, shifting in his chair. "I wanted to look for you from the very start. Hell, I even considered giving up my candidacy when you disappeared, but it was too late in the election process. I could have been held liable by a lot of different people, possibly doing jail time for misappropriating funds. Even still, I was so lost and lonely without you Bella, consumed with grief because you were gone that it didn't matter, I wanted out.

"My campaign manager, Victor Rhodes, was pushing for me to stay in the election, he was sure I would get a huge sympathy vote from the public because of your death. I felt wrong about that, but honestly, it was our parents who convinced me to stay in the election. They told me that if I truly wanted to find you, the best way to do so would be to set up a team to search for you and, as President, I would have the best available men around to form that team. So that's what I did."

"But it took you four years?" Bella asked in confusion.

Edward sighed, nodding. "I didn't know it would be so difficult to find you. I prayed we would find you quickly and set everything to rights immediately, but days and weeks turned into months and years. Everything had to be done in secret since the world thought you were dead. I didn't like it, but people would have questioned my authority as President if they thought I was spending money searching for a woman proclaimed to be dead.

"We searched all over Arizona, all through the southwest of the country and nothing. You were in Alaska the whole time…" Edward muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hell, you don't even look like yourself anymore; it's no wonder no one found you."

Bella chewed on her lip, Edward catching the confused and slightly hurt look in her eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. You're beautiful now too. And I know this wasn't your fault, Bella, but I'm still trying to figure some of these things out myself. Everything turned out so different from how I thought it would be."

"I understand, Edward," Bella replied. She smoothed the few wrinkles in her blouse, her hands running self-consciously through her hair. "This can't be easy for you."

Edward smiled wryly. "There you go, see. Being selfless as usual, giving me a pass when I don't deserve it. You may look different on the outside, have no memories from who you were before, but inside…inside you are still the same Bella."

Edward hoped the girl inside would let this new one love him the same one day as well.

Edward looked out the large bay window, noticing the setting sun's rays as they painted the sky in shades of orange and pink. A glance to his watch showed him what he already knew, his time with Bella was done for the evening.

He wished he could spend longer with her, but already he had been away from D.C. too long, his over-packed schedule would be a disaster after the impromptu leave of absence, and all he need was for the press to catch wind of his disappearance to really muck things up.

Sighing, he looked to Bella with a soft smile, his heart speeding at the sight of her once more. The depth of gratitude he felt for having her back in his life, even at this distance and with the challenges that lie ahead, was fathomless.

"I have to return to Washington tonight," Edward said, moving to stand. Bella stood as well, her eyes surprised but lips forcing a polite smile.

"Oh, of course. I just assumed…"

"I know, and I hate to have to go but I have several meetings and conferences I can't miss. I would stay with you if I could but it's just not feasible right now. I will come back once I can arrange it in my schedule," Edward told her seriously. "And you have my personal cell number now, so call anytime you feel the need and I'll drop everything to come to you."

Bella nodded, but Edward could tell she was still unconvinced. They walked back to the entrance, Edward pulling his suit jacket back on before he turned to face Bella for a final goodbye.

He moved closer, taking her hand in his, the feel of her soft skin against his like a jolt of electricity, racing to his heart. He squeezed her fingers gently, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"I promise, I will be back as soon as I can. I don't want to be away from you any more than I have to, Bella. And I want to help you remember your life, if I can."

"I want that too," Bella softly replied. Edward smiled, feeling hope bubble within at her words. His lips ached to kiss hers but he settled for another squeeze of her fingers before letting go.

With a smile and parting wave, Edward left Bella standing in the doorway, his heart in her hands as his body was called back to his duty.


	9. Chapter 9

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 9.**

"**The challenges of change are always hard." ~ Hillary Clinton**

Bella sighed, finding the bookmark and pressing it between the pages of her book before placing it on the nightstand. It was no use, no matter how many times she tried to get involved in the world of books, the characters and their drama couldn't overcome the issues Bella faced in her own life.

It had been three weeks since she'd learned of her true identity, three weeks since she'd met the President and flew across a continent to his vacation home, all in the hopes of rediscovering what she'd lost.

Her life as his wife, as the mother of his child, and as the First Lady of the United States.

Even now, the title and responsibilities felt heavy on her shoulders, and Bella had barely begun to scratch the surface of what she would soon have to face.

Believing the President hadn't been easy, despite all the side-by-side pictures and DNA tests. Bella was stubborn to accept it. It seemed too wild, too extraordinary for someone as plain and simple as she to belong to such an impressive and powerful man.

But the pictures of Beth, the story he'd told her of her difficult delivery, resounded through Bella like a blast from a canon, echoing in every fiber of her being with rightness. She knew she couldn't turn her back on that feeling, nor the little girl who had her eyes.

So here she now resided, in a secluded and secure cabin in the Maryland woods, unbeknownst to the outside world. Not that Bella minded the solitude; she actually found it very peaceful. With no one around to pick at her, question her and push her for things she couldn't give, Bella was able to process all the information she'd been given in such a short time.

It took a great deal for her to understand that not only was she married, but her husband was the leader of the free world.

Shaking her head, Bella realized how surreal her life seemed, how very different it was from the small-town Alaskan woman she believed herself to be before.

If Tanya could only see her now, Bella mused.

Of course, Bella wouldn't be able to tell Tanya any of this, so it was a moot point. It did bother her that she had to lie to Tanya, but she understood Edward's reasoning even if she didn't like it.

"_Charlotte, I understand this is sudden and possibly frightening for you, but I can't go back without you. Please, say you will come to back to D.C. with me, so I can help you remember," the President pleaded._

_Charlotte was wary but the earnest, haunted, pleading look in his green eyes was more than her resistance and fear could handle. Nodding, she agreed. "I need to get a few things in order, I have to tell my business partner and—"_

"_I'm afraid that isn't a good idea, Ms. Byrd," the President cut in. At her surprised expression, he went on. "It wouldn't be prudent to speak of this situation to anyone who isn't authorized. After we've had time to go through things together, you'll be able to tell your friends who you are, but right now isn't possible."_

"_I can't just disappear! I may not have many friends, but those I do will know something has happened to me, Mr. President. And I have responsibilities, I won't just quit them because I'm not who I thought I was," Charlotte bit out, her anger overriding her shyness and manners._

_Taken aback by her tone and the stubborn set of her lips, the President finally conceded with a nod. "Of course, it was wrong of me to insinuate otherwise. I understand your feelings, but you have to understand that this is a matter of national security, and I'm only trying to protect you. Is there any way you can leave without explaining who you are to them?"_

They were able to finally come to an agreement, using a cover story in which Charlotte was offered a place in a private drug trial for amnesia patients but had to leave immediately in order to participate. It would be convincing enough for Tanya and those few who knew her, knowing how important regaining clues to her past was, as well as being vague enough in details to leave the ruse intact for some time, until Edward and Bella could make a decision on how to proceed in announcing to the world who she was.

Bella realized there was still a problem even with that thought; was she still going to be the First Lady?

Could she and Edward have a relationship, given all that had happened?

Bella wasn't sure, honestly. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, far from it. A blind woman would be able to sense the distinguished beauty Edward possessed, the sexy aura he exuded by merely breathing.

Bella was not immune to his long lashes, full lips, strong jaw and captivating eyes any more than the rest of American women. It was merely hard to believe they belonged to her husband, is all. And that he would want to continue to be her husband, given she had no recollection of him or of their life together.

But each night when he called, his voice soothing and warm across the distance as it was carried over the line, reassured Bella a little bit more that Edward did still want her.

Or at least who he believed her to be.

And that was another obstacle in her path, wasn't it?

Could she be Bella Cullen, First Lady instead of Charlotte Byrd, bookstore and bakery worker?

She just didn't know yet. She hoped she could, or at the very least find a blend of the two women that would still be pleasing to Edward, because she very much wanted to please him.

Bella's thoughts of the handsome man must have set his ears to tingling because she soon heard the phone ringing, signaling Edward's nightly call.

They had been in constant communication since he had left her weeks before, texts and phone calls whenever it was possible. Bella looked forward to each instance he reached out to her, especially in the beginning when she had been so unsure of her place in his life.

Yes, she was his wife but, at the same time, she was not. She was a new person, someone he used to know, but if his happy laugh and eager voice each time he called was any indication, Edward seemed to be interested in rectifying that issue.

Bella was pleased with the friendship she and Edward seemed to be building, sharing their thoughts and activities with each other every night. While hers mostly consisted of reading or exploring Camp David's grounds, Edward's life was much more colorful, which wasn't all that unexpected, considering his day job.

With a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Bella picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Bella," Edward crooned in her ear, his voice like silk.

"Good evening, Edward," Bella replied with a smile, snuggling down in the covers of her bed as his voice relaxed her. "How has your day been?"

Edward sighed, the weariness clear in the sound. It pulled at something within Bella, making her wish he was near so she might hold him, comfort him somehow. Those thoughts had become almost commonplace now, as effortless as breathing, even though it seemed too soon.

But Bella wasn't going to deny her heart what it clearly longed for, which happened to be this man.

"Tiring. Rosalie Hale is a headstrong bully who can't seem to take no for an answer," Edward grumbled.

Bella laughed, amused at the childish antics even the largest political figures seemed prone to display. It amused her to hear how annoyed and irritated Edward could become with those he considered friends in his Cabinet, as well as those whom he was forced to interact with, such as the Secretary of State.

"Is she still hassling you about the trip?" Bella asked, knowing the incorrigible Ms. Hale had been demanding to know what had caused Edward to fly off for four days unexpectedly nearly three weeks ago.

"Yes, and I will not be telling her either. She'll find out in due time, but not before Beth and the rest of our family, that's for damned sure," Edward said in aggravation. "Well, Jasper's not included since he already knows, which means Alice knows, but she's good at keeping secrets. She won't say anything."

Bella played with the edge of the comforter, twisting it around her index finger before letting it go. "You don't think we should tell anyone else yet?"

Edward didn't immediately respond, and Bella feared she may have upset him. She started to apologize when he finally spoke.

"I know it's frustrating, Bella, and I don't intended to keep this, _you_, a secret forever, but do you feel ready to talk to people from your past? They will have so many questions for you, I don't want you to be overwhelmed," Edward explained carefully.

"I know, and you're right. I just… I want to see her," Bella whispered with longing.

"I want you to see her too," Edward agreed softly. "I want you here, with both of us, honestly."

Bella closed her eyes, the prickling of tears beginning. She understood why Edward wouldn't agree to let her see Beth yet. As confusing as things were for her, a seven-year-old would be even less equipped to handle the sudden appearance of her mother, but that didn't stop the ache Bella felt in her heart to reconnect with the little girl.

"I tell you what," Edward said. "I have finally gotten Jasper to free my schedule up enough that I can slip away for the weekend and come see you. I can bring some more pictures and things that will show you how Beth's grown up if you'd like."

"Yes, please," Bella readily agreed, a small smile resuming its place on her lips. "So you're coming this weekend?" Bella's excitement spiked high again, not only at getting a better glimpse into Beth's life than the few items dispersed around the lodge, but also knowing that she and Edward would be together again.

"If you don't mind," Edward laughed lightly. "I've missed my wife."

Bella fell silent, his words stirring up her earlier worries. She bit her lip before gaining some courage to ask him about her past.

"Was I… was I a good wife…a good mother?"

Edward hummed as he thought. "You were the best mother. You and Beth were connected so deeply, so completely… She still misses you, even if she doesn't remember you perfectly. She remembers your dark hair, how you would let her curl it up and tie it with ribbons and bows."

"Really?" Bella sniffled, her emotions overwhelming her as Edward continued to speak.

"Oh yes, she loved playing with your hair. She says Alice's isn't the same, since it's not as long as yours, or brown."

"But my hair isn't long or brown anymore," Bella worried.

"It won't matter, sweetheart," Edward assured her. "Beth will love you for you, not your hair. She remembers that, yes, but she also remembers how you would hold her at night when she was scared in a storm, and how it was you who taught her the alphabet, you who read her favorite book to her each night in bed."

Feeling encouraged and brave, Bella asked again, "And what about you? Was I a good wife to you?"

"Oh, my Bella," Edward sighed, the longing and love ringing clear in his voice. "You were the perfect wife. I can't even tell you how much your love sustained me through the years, both when we were together and after you disappeared. You were with me every step of the way in my career, every election and every loss; comforting me, guiding me, pushing me to do better, be more, do more.

"You gave me a life, you gave me a home and so much joy. You gave me a daughter I love more than life itself, but best of all, you gave me you."

Bella felt the tears trickle down her face, Edward's words sinking into her soul, washing over her with their beauty and love. She could almost feel the gentle touch of his hand on hers again, the heat of his touch burning but welcome. She wished he were there with her, so she might see the emotions he spoke of in his expressive eyes.

"Edward, I…" Bella sighed, unsure of what she could possibly say in return. His words were so deep, heartfelt and honest, and while her heart felt full to bursting, wanting desperately to respond in kind, her mind refused to let her, knowing so much was still unknown about their future and even their past.

"It's all right, Bella," Edward told her. "I understand. I don't want you to say anything back, but just know that I have never felt for anyone the way I did, _do_, feel for you. I have never, and will never, love any one like I love you, Isabella Cullen. No time, distance, or lack of memories will change that."


	10. Chapter 10

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 10.**

**"We have this window of opportunity; we have a chance to make something real happen. Something possible happen, to live beyond our fear […]" Michelle Obama**

Bella wrung her hands on a dishcloth, her gaze on the green trees outside through the kitchen window as she finished drying the dishes from lunch. She smiled lightly to herself, pleased with the way the weekend was unfolding, the light and easy manner in which she and Edward were able to interact.

He'd arrived late Friday afternoon, Emmett leaving Edward on the cabin's doorstep with a dimpled grin as he drove off to the Rosebud Cabin where he would stay during the President's weekend visit. Once Edward had his bags settled in a guest room, refusing to allow Bella to move from the master suite despite it being filled with his personal belongings, Bella offered to make dinner for him while Edward finished up with some state business he'd been unable to put off.

They shared a nice meal, laughing and chatting about their week; Edward's much busier than Bella's, though she assured him the solitude was fine. She'd been in touch with Tanya and had gotten to know a few of the selected staff members who were also at Camp David year round, so she wasn't completely alone.

Bella was grateful, really, for the time by herself, especially at night when the nightmares came. It had been a long time since she'd had them, terrifying and wretched as they pulled at her in her sleep, but it seemed these new changes in her life were allowing them to re-emerge.

Bella only hoped she could spare Edward from hearing them during his stay. It would be embarrassing to admit that a grown woman still had nightmares that caused her to shake and cry at night.

"Sorry about that," Edward said from behind Bella, as he re-entered the kitchen. "Jasper had an urgent matter I needed to attend to. I've told him I'm trying to stay away from work but…"

"A President's workday is never over," Bella finished for him teasingly.

Edward smiled wryly back, nodding in agreement. "You finished? I told you I would do these, Bella. You did cook after all."

"It's fine, Edward. I don't mind," Bella waved him off.

"Well, I do. Next time, leave them for me, okay?" Edward said in a soft plea. Bella smiled, warmth rushing through her at his earnest look and sweet demand.

She nodded in agreement, earning a crooked grin from Edward that nearly knocked the breath from her body.

Bella had seen it a few times before, but never at such close range and aimed at her. It was lethal, just like the man who wielded it.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Edward asked, breaking the trance Bella had fallen into.

"Oh, um, I don't care, anything is fine with me," Bella offered, her lip finding her teeth nervously.

Edward focused intently on her mouth, heating the atmosphere with his intense gaze, Bella feeling the change in the air all around her. Her breath seemed to stutter in her lungs as she waited for him to speak, his tongue moistening his full lips once before he looked up, connecting his green eyes with her brown.

"That leaves a lot open to interpretation, Bella," Edward replied, in a husky tone. "Are you sure you don't want to amend your statement?"

Bella swallowed thickly, her back hitting the counter behind her as she took a step back from the man before her, his body seeming to close the distance between them though he took no steps forward.

With her heart racing, emotions on high, Bella wasn't sure what the correct response was. She only knew her body craved contact with his, immediately. Her mouth opened to respond, but no words were emitted.

She stared wide eyed and desperate at Edward, not knowing if she could follow through with what her heart wanted as her brain screamed for her to stop, wait.

Before her mouth could find words, Edward stopped short, realization crossing his features suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward apologized, shaking his head as he took a step back, the tense air deflating with his movements. "I lost myself for a moment there. You're just so…"

"What?" She questioned, wide-eyed and needy.

"Nothing," Edward dismissed, offering a gentle smile instead. "How about we get some air? Take a walk with me?"

Bella agreed, knowing the fresh air would do much to clear her head.

The pair set off, slipping out the back door around the large pool and onto the walking path that skirted the woods.

"I want to know more about you, Bella," Edward commented, as they walked. "Tell me about your life."

"What do you want to know?" Bella wondered.

"Anything you want to share, I want to know," Edward answered, his gaze falling on Bella with nothing but sincerity and truth.

"I'm not that exciting, really," she demurred, kicking at a rock along the path.

"Bella, don't. You've lived a life for the past four years that's made you who you are now, one I know nothing about. I may know your history, but not you now. I want to know all versions of you, past, present and future," Edward explained, briefly touching her shoulder to emphasize his point.

Bella relaxed, the knot in her chest loosening with his words. She hadn't realized how much it meant to her to hear him say that, to know he was interested in her as more than just the wife he loved before.

It gave her hope that should their efforts fail, Edward might still want her, broken memories and all.

With a smile, Bella spoke of her life in Kodiak, the friendships she'd made and the experiences she had while she was there. Tanya and Rebecca, another good friend, had pushed her to step outside her comfort zone in the last few years, encouraging her to live her life in the present while she searched for clues from the past, something Bella had been hesitant to do on her own.

"_Charlotte Byrd," Tanya huffed, turning her piercing hazel eyes on Charlotte in admonishment. "You have got to quit doing this."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Tanya tsk'd, the disbelieving noise echoed by Rebecca who also stood with a disapproving gaze focused on her friend. _

"_That's a load of shit if I've ever heard one. You are hiding away from the world, Charlotte, buried in books and cupcakes. Don't you want to get out, see what this place has to offer?" Rebecca questioned._

"_I just don't know if I should. What if someone comes looking for me and I'm not here?"_

"_Charlotte, I love you, but you've got to get some perspective, sweetie," Tanya explained gently, stepping over to place a hand on her shoulder. "We know how much your past means to you, but what if it never happens? What if you never get those memories back, and no one comes for you? It's already been two years, honey. Is this really how you want to live?"_

_Charlotte bit her lip, her hands wringing in her lap as she sat on her couch. Her eyes wandered between her two friends, seeing their genuine concern and worry, their desire for her to have more than the closed-off life she'd been leading, keeping others out because of her fears._

_They were right; this wasn't the kind of life she wanted to live. If she didn't do something soon, her future would be as blank and bleak as her past; but this time, the fault would lie squarely on her shoulders._

_Exhaling a nervous breath, Charlotte bobbed her head, resolve beginning to fill her chest. "Okay, you're right. I need to be open to other possibilities. I'm just… scared."_

"_Fear is healthy, Char," Rebecca said. "It's what tells you you're still alive."_

_Tanya nodded, smiling a wicked grin that Charlotte knew could only mean she was planning something devious. "Exactly. And I think its high time Charlotte felt alive, so I say we do something to get her blood pumping again."_

_Charlotte looked warily at her friend. "What's that?"_

_With a gleam in her eye, Tanya moved towards Charlotte's closet, pulling out her coats and heavy winter boats. _

"_We're going ice sledding."_

"They're great friends," Bella said with a wry grin. "Tanya especially. She's been the closest thing I've had to a family since I woke up, and I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes," Bella mused.

Edward offered a tight smile, creases around his eyes that gave Bella pause for a moment, but she went on when he prodded her to continue.

"Tanya has always given me the extra push I needed, or been the shoulder to cry on when things got to be too much for me. I know I can count on her for anything," Bella explained as she watched the leaves rustle in the trees from a soft breeze.

"I'm glad you had someone like that for you," Edward replied tenderly, his eyes downcast to the path.

Bella bit her lip, knowing he must feel guilty for not being able to be there for her, though it wasn't his fault.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Edward," Bella told him, reaching for his hand, the need to comfort him stronger than the need to remain distant. "You tried to find me sooner."

"But not hard enough," Edward huffed, his fingers wrapping around Bella's smaller hand. "I promise, I won't let whoever did this get away with it Bella. They took you from me, from your family and somehow took all the memories you had as well. That won't go unpunished," Edward promised, the threat clear in his voice.

Bella remained quiet, seeing the heat and anger in his eyes but knowing it wasn't directed at her. She squeezed his hand in hers, hoping to ease his hostility a little with the contact.

Edward's features relaxed, his eyes softening as he looked at her. He continued their walk at an easy pace, encouraging Bella to continue speaking about her life as Charlotte Byrd.

Edward listened with rapt attention and amusement to all the things she loved doing like reading, television shows she enjoyed, the excitement she felt at starting her own bakery. Thanks to her friends, ice sledding and even ice fishing could be named as activities that, while they scared the daylights out of her, Bella was always proud of herself for doing them.

It wasn't until much later after they had returned to Aspen Lodge that Bella realized that she and Edward had been holding hands for the rest of their walk, shoulders brushing and warmth spreading to each of her limbs from his comforting touch.

She couldn't wait to feel it again.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading! I hope you are still enjoying Presidentward as much as I am. And as always, thanks to my beta ****mauigirl60 for doing that awesome thing you do- making this read better! ;)**

**So, dear readers, life is about to get very busy for me. A sudden job change at work is going to be taking up much of my time, leaving little left for fan-fiction from what I can tell.**

**I promise I will do my best to keep up with my weekly update schedule, but please understand that real life must come first for me. Once things settle down and feel manageable, I'll get back to it, I swear.**

**Thank you for your support and patience. **


	11. Chapter 11

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 11. **

"**For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future." ~John F. Kennedy**

The next morning dawned, Edward rising early to take his daily jog around the cabins and tree-lined paths of Camp David. He'd always done his best thinking during his workouts, the rhythmic motion of running allowed his mind to focus on other pressing matters.

However, his mind seemed able to focus on only one thing lately, despite his efforts otherwise.

Bella.

Beautiful, enigmatic Bella, alive and finally home.

Edward was still in partial shock over having found her after all these years. He'd hoped and prayed but, after many unsuccessful leads and multiple dead ends, Edward could admit a small part of him had begun to give up.

But, now-now, Bella had been found. She was different, undoubtedly, but still Bella underneath the changes. And it was Edward's goal to help Bella find herself again and, hopefully, find her place by his side once more.

He didn't know what he would do if she didn't want to be with him anymore.

The possibility was so life-shattering, Edward wouldn't even allow himself to think of it.

Instead, he focused on how he might help Bella regain her memories. He knew her doctors had told her the chances of ever recovering her memories, especially after so long a time without even a blip of remembrance was unlikely.

But Edward was determined.

Those doctors didn't know him, they didn't know the love he and Bella shared, the history, the bond they had. Maybe they couldn't repair Bella's memories, but Edward believed he could.

The first step in doing so was to spend time with Bella, Edward had decided, getting to know her and becoming familiar with the woman she was now.

And what he knew so far, he rather liked. Sure, she was softer-spoken and more timid than his Bella was; but when she was passionate about something, as she excitedly explained about her bakery the day before, her dark eyes shined the same as they always had.

Bella still valued family and put others first, her willingness to come with him once she'd learned of Beth proved that. Edward could see how much she wanted to be a part of her daughter's life, even if it scared her.

The pieces of what made Bella the woman Edward fell in love with were still there, and Edward was becoming fond of how they fit with the new pieces as well.

Slowing his pace as he reached the Aspen Lodge again, Edward realized that he was falling for this newer version of his wife much like he had for the first, quickly and without hesitation.

Smiling wryly to himself, he mused it must be because no matter what packaging or changes he found, his heart and soul knew the counterpoint to its own. Bella would always be his one.

His smile was warm and happy when he stepped through the glass door, finding Bella at the counter eating a bowl of cereal, a steaming cup of coffee cradled in hand.

Edward cleared his throat, alerting Bella to his presence. The wide brown eyes that met him when she hastily looked up, spoon hovering mid-air caused a small chuckle to rumble in his chest, though Edward attempted to keep it from escaping his lips so he didn't embarrass her, a flush already beginning to tint Bella's cheeks.

"Good morning," Edward greeted, his eyes sparkling as he watched Bella peruse his sweaty body, his morning run causing his white tee-shirt to cling to his chest, his loose basketball shorts hanging low around his hips thanks to a broken drawstring. From the deep pink of her cheeks and the heated look in her dark eyes when they finally met his, Edward felt confident that Bella liked what she saw.

"Mor-morning," Bella replied, tripping over her words briefly before she shook her head slightly. Edward smirked at her adorable appearance; her hair a wavy mess, the purple straps of her tank top slipping on her shoulders caught Edward's attention thoroughly. Even disheveled, she was beautiful.

"You've been out running already?" Bella asked, trying to hide her affected tone as best she could, but her roaming eyes were telling enough.

"Yes, I usual go for a three mile run every morning," Edward told her with a nod as he walked to the fridge, pulled a bottle of water out, twisted the cap off and drank deeply, finishing with a satisfied sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Bella wondered, her voice huskier than moments before. Edward turned, finding her watching him carefully.

"I did," Edward replied, failing to mention that he'd barely slept the night before, knowing how close he was to Bella but unable to be as close as he'd wanted, making his night restless.

If the hungry look in her eyes was any indication, Edward believed his next night here would prove to be restless for another reason altogether, not that he would complain.

He licked his bottom lip, the images of his body wrapped and tangled with Bella's flashing through his mind.

The barstool scraping loudly across the tile floor pulled Edward from his racy thoughts, his eyes landing on Bella as she moved towards the doorway.

"I'm just going to get dressed for the day," she explained, her eyes still trailing Edward's form.

Though he wanted to push the heated moment, maybe finally get that kiss he'd been longing for since he'd first laid eyes on her in four years, Edward pushed his baser desires down, knowing the time wasn't right.

Instead, he nodded, offering Bella a smile as he spoke. "Sure, I should probably shower myself before we get started on those videos."

"We can watch some this morning?" Bella asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course. I'll meet you in the den in about thirty minutes, okay?"

Bella bobbed her head once, her lip between her teeth for a moment before she left. Edward followed her pajama-pant-clad hip's subtle sway until she disappeared around the corner.

Clearing his throat after she'd gone, he realized he might need more than thirty minutes if his dirty mind kept replaying a loop of the cherished images he owned of Bella's soft flesh. He shook his head and headed down the hall to the room he was staying in, ignoring the pull he felt to Bella as he passed her door.

Once in the bathroom, Edward rushed through his shower, managing to curb his desires effectively enough before he quickly dried off. He dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a soft, faded grey Princeton Law shirt he'd owned since his days as a student there.

Despite the mess of his hair and the stubble on his cheeks, Edward was impatient to be with Bella again, so he left the unkempt look in place, which was not normally found on the President. He moved down the hall to the den, where he set to work on getting the videos of his life with Bella and their daughter in order.

"Damned thing won't work," Edward muttered lowly to himself, after several minutes of fussing with the VCR, the TV screen glowing bright blue above him.

"Let me," Bella offered, slipping up behind Edward and lightly touching his shoulder. Edward felt a thrill move under his skin with her unassuming touch.

"Give it your best shot, but I wouldn't—" Edward stopped short, a frown taking over as Bella quickly solved the problem, hooking the wires into the proper places. "Well, shit. I can get the Prime Minister of Israel to agree to negotiations with Palestine, but not work a VCR," he laughed, shaking his head.

Bella giggled as well, smirking at him. "Guess not."

Edward shook his head, laughing lowly as he moved to take a seat on the couch, allowing Bella to choose where to sit. Edward did his best to hide the smile he felt growing when Bella found her place on the opposing end of his couch, watching from the corner of his eyes as she tucked her legs beneath her to get comfortable.

Once she was settled, Edward grabbed the remote to push play, but paused, looking at Bella for a long, appraising moment.

"What?" she asked, a touch of anxiety coloring her words.

"I know we've talked about this, but I just want to make sure you're ready," Edward said, concern in his eyes and voice.

"I've waited a long time to get a glimpse into my life, Edward," Bella told him seriously, her dark eyes focused on him. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"All right," Edward replied, offering her a reassuring look. "But let me know if things get to be too much."

"I will," Bella promised with a nod. She turned towards the TV, indicating she was ready to watch her daughter grow up through the lens of a camera since she'd been unable to be there in person.

* * *

**a/n: Not back to writing full-time yet, but getting there. This chapter was ready, so you get it now! Thank you to my awesome beta, mauigirl60, as usual for her hard work and thanks to you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 12. **

"**I, and yet, not I - this was the wife of the President of the United States and she took precedence over me…" ~Grace Coolidge**

Bella closed her eyes, willing herself to believe what she'd just said to Edward, that she would be able to handle things.

Her mind was begging to see a glimpse of her past, desperate to make some sort of a connection to who she used to be, but her heart wasn't quite as sure it would be able to bear it if nothing came back.

Still, Bella had put off living her life long enough, and she knew whether she remembered her past or not, she had an opportunity now to experience it and move forward with those who loved her.

Opening her eyes, she glanced sideways at Edward, his body relaxed though his eyes were not. Bella knew he worried for her, and it pushed all the warm and inviting feelings she'd felt bubbling in her over the past few weeks to the surface.

Feeling her resolve strengthen and the excitement build, Bella focused her attention back to the TV, the screen coming to life with vivid images and colors of a young woman with long dark hair, giggling smile and bright eyes, as she held her arms around her enlarged stomach.

"_And how far along are you, Bella?" Edward's happy voice asked._

"_Thirty-six weeks," Bella replied, smiling wide._

"_Not long now, huh sweetheart?"_

"_No, thank God. I love this little girl, but I'm ready to see my feet again," Bella laughed, caressing her stomach as she peered into the camera._

"_Well I can see them, and they look… cute, for a whale," Edward teased. _

"_Edward!" Bella huffed, her hands on her hips while Edward's rich laughter rang out._

"You were so sensitive about your feet during your pregnancy," Edward said from beside Bella, pulling her attention from the playful banter occurring on screen. "You couldn't wear anything but slip-on shoes from about your seven month until you delivered."

Bella smiled politely, enjoying the soft look of Edward's eyes as he spoke. It was a lovely sight to see, Edward at ease beside her, sharing memories of the life he held so dear.

"I remember how upset you got about not being able to wear heels to a Senate Gala because they weren't flattering to your dress," Edward chuckled.

Bella blushed, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't remember the night he spoke of, though it was clear Edward had fond memories of the event.

"You were a Senator then?" Bella asked, turning to face Edward, who nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, we were in my fourth year when you got pregnant," he replied.

The images on screen changed, Bella now seeing the dark haired woman with her face being pushed in a wheelchair, her arms carefully cradling a small pink bundle that fully captured her attention.

"_Oh my gosh, she is so little!" A female voice squeaked. "I can't believe she's finally here!"_

_Bella smiled, glancing up quickly from her daughter to address the woman holding the camera. "I know, Alice, me too."_

"_And what about you, Daddy? What do you think?" Alice asked, panning up to allow Edward in the shot._

_He beamed at her a moment before looking back down at his family. "She's perfect," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Bella's hair and lightly stroking his daughter's cheek. "They both are."_

"_Are you ready to go home with Mommy and Daddy, Elizabeth?"_

_A small snuffle issued from the blankets, causing coos of approval from all the adults surrounding her. _

"Who is Alice?" Bella questioned, her eyes finding Edward and recognizing the fallen look his previously serene expression took.

"Alice is my sister-in-law, Jasper's wife," Edward replied with a half smile. "She's also one of your best friends, after she and Jasper married. You two were inseparable, always plotting ways to keep Jas and me from becoming 'stodgy, old politicians'," Edward said with a low laugh, shaking his head. "She's been the one looking after Beth for me, since you've been gone. She was the only one I trusted in your place."

"Oh, I see," Bella murmured, her chin dropping as she twisted her hands in her lap. She swallowed against the emotions stirring inside her, the knowledge that yet another person was connected to her whom she had no recollection of, and whom had been caring for her daughter in her place.

Bella's shoulders slumped, the wariness of disappointment beginning to cover her like a blanket as she watched yet another scene play out on the TV of a life she never knew belonged to her.

"_What are you doing babe?" Bella whispered into the darkened room._

"_Nothing," Edward replied from a rocking chair, his hand running soothing circles over Beth's small back as she slept on his chest. "I wanted to hold her since I got back late from dinner."_

"_You got her out of her crib just to hold her? Do you know how long it took me to put her down without you?" Bella playfully admonished from behind the camera._

_Edward offered a smirk, his eyes soft and deep in the dim light as he gazed adoringly at his daughter. "She missed me too," he murmured._

"_Of course she did. She's a daddy's girl through-and-through," Bella told him._

_Edward smiled fully, continuing to stroke Beth's back, up into her little dusty red hair and over her cheek with gentle fingertips. After a peaceful few moments of watching her sleep, he raised his eyes to Bella, smiling softly and extending a hand._

_Bella reached for his, their fingers tangling together. "We made this little angel."_

"_We sure did," Bella agreed with wonder._

"_So when do you think we can make another?" Edward asked, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

_Bella laughed loudly, stirring Beth slightly so she lowered her voice to reply. "Maybe after you become the President, because there is no way in hell I'm going to waddle all over this country eight months pregnant in a pair of Crocs."_

Edward coughed beside Bella, shifting in his seat slightly. Bella kept her eyes averted, not wanting to address the elephant in the room that this little snippet of life had brought forward.

It was enough to know she had a family, let alone that she and Edward had obviously planned on having a bigger one, had she not disappeared.

Bella continued to watch quietly, her stomach filling with stones as she watched scenes of Beth grow from a small bundle into a bouncing baby girl, wide brown eyes surrounded by bronze curls that echoed of Edward. She wiggled and waddled, crawling and standing as Bella or Edward watched from a safe distance, arms open and waiting to catch her if she should fall.

She watched as a toddler Beth waved wildly at the camera, her smile huge as she flew through the air on a swing, clinging to Edward's tuxedo pant legs as he and an elegantly-dressed Bella attempted to leave for some event, laughing as she baked cookies with Alice in a messy kitchen, and swimming in a large pool with Jasper on a sunny afternoon.

"She looks so happy," Bella commented.

"She was, _is_," Edward agreed, his focus still on the screen as another snippet came to life.

"_Mommy, can you readed me da spidwer book befow I sleep?"_

"_Of course baby," Bella said, tucking the covers gently around Beth's small frame as she lay in bed. "But only a few pages, you've got a big day tomorrow and you need all your sleep to be ready for it."_

"_Imma be in pwe-skool, wight, Daddy?" Beth beamed towards the camera. "Because I'm smart!"_

"_That's right, Princess," Edward agreed with a chuckle, the camera bobbing up and down slightly._

"_All right, baby. Are you ready?" Beth nodded and Bella smiled indulgently, kissing her forehead and whispering lowly in Beth's ear. _

_Once Beth closed her eyes, Bella began to read softly,_ _"Why did you do all this for me?" he asked. "I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you." _

"_You have been my friend," replied Charlotte. "That in itself is a tremendous thing. I wove my webs for you because I liked you. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies. By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that." _

Bella bolted forward, her eyes wide as she watched the dark haired version of herself reading the children's story she loved so much.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked beside her, concern lacing his tone.

"I… I… Charlotte's Web…" she trailed off, her thoughts scattered as she attempted to piece things together.

"Yes, its Beth's favorite book. You read it to her all the time. She still likes to hear it before bedtime."

"It's just.. I… I didn't know, but my name…"

"Bella, I don't understand, what about your name?" Edward asked in confusion.

Bella attempted to clarify her thoughts. "It was after I was found. I had been in the hospital for several weeks and was sick of being referred to as Jane Doe, so I decided to pick a new name. A nurse brought me a list and I started with the Cs, because it felt like the right place to look. And when I saw Charlotte, I didn't hesitate to choose it. Byrd felt right too, so that's who I became."

Edward blinked at her, his green eyes wide in shock. His mouth moved to speak but no words came out, instead incredulous laughter tumbled out. "Charlotte Byrd. Ha, I can't believe I didn't realize it before…"

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Charlotte Byrd… who used to be a Swan."

"Swan?"

"Yes, it was your maiden name. I can't believe you decided on a name so similar to your real one and never had a memory of it," Edward said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Bella stared at Edward, her heart racing at the implication of his words. Was it possible? Had she somehow known, deep down who she was?

"Do you think… Is it possible I knew all along?" Bella wondered.

"I don't know," Edward replied, his warm eyes burning bright with joy and hope as he stared at Bella. "But I think it's a good thing. Maybe it means your memories are still there."

Bella nodded, biting her lip as she tried to contain the hope she felt swelling throughout her body. She looked at Edward with a smile, not having realized how close she had moved toward him during her revelation.

Their bodies were close, faces mirroring the same feelings of excitement and hope, and as she stared into his beautiful green eyes, Bella noticed the longing and hunger there. Her own eyes drifted down, landing on his lips, making a thrill of want race in her veins.

When her eyes moved back to his, Bella knew Edward was feeling the same desire. She moved millimeters closer, eyes locked with Edward, her tongue making a quick pass on her suddenly dry lips as she tilted her head toward his.

The sound of children screaming in laughter with music loudly playing behind it brought Bella out of her lustful haze, her back straightening instantly as she jumped away from Edward. She looked to the TV where it was clear another birthday party was taking place.

Relieved to have been stopped from doing something prematurely, despite her body's insistence otherwise, Bella offered a sheepish smile to Edward. He smiled in return, taking her hand in his, allowing his fingers to absently trace her palm as they watched quietly together.

"_Edward, honey, I think it's time for cake," Esme said, her hand landing on the shoulder of her son who turned to the screen._

"_Sure, Mom," Edward replied, his eyes tired and weary, lines etched more deeply into his skin than his years required. "I'll go get Beth."_

_Edward stood, his shoulders heavy as he moved across the expansive green yard. As he moved he was trailed by two dark suited men, ear pieces in place as well as sunglasses._

_The bright gleam of the White House stood in sharp relief behind the blue and red bounce castle as Edward retrieved his daughter, who quickly climbed up her father and allowed him to carry her across the yard to the cake table._

_The small crowd of children and parents circled around, singing Happy Birthday loudly as Beth smiled. When they finished, she squeezed her eyes tight, mumbling a wish before opening them up to blow out the six candles on top._

"_What did you wish for, Pumpkin?" Carlisle asked._

"_Same as always, Grampie," she replied with a smile to the camera. Edward's shoulders visibly tightened behind her, his eyes closing as he lifted a hand to his slightly gray-speckled hair. Esme reached over, her hand comforting on his shoulder once more._

"_Let's eat some of this cake, huh, Princess?" Edward said loudly moments later, his expression forcibly relaxed and happy as he smiled at his daughter._

"Is this after…?"

"Yes," Edward answered stoically, his demeanor cooler than it had been only minutes before. Bella felt the change, her body shifting away from his slightly.

"And those are you parents?" Edward nodded, his eyes tight as he looked at her.

"Where are my parents?" Bella asked, curious why she was only seeing Edward's family.

"Well," Edward hesitated, glancing between the TV and Bella several times. Sighing, Edward paused the video, causing Bella's heart to race in an unexpected way. He hadn't stopped the video montage when she'd had questions or comments before, so Bella knew what he was about to say was very serious. She did her best to prepare herself for anything.

Turning to face her, Edward watched Bella, his eyes roaming her face as she sat waiting for him to speak. His somber gaze made anxiety pound hard in her veins, her teeth biting into her lower lip with a sharp sting.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you these things," Edward hesitantly said.

"Please," Bella whispered, tears pricking her eyes already, though she couldn't fully fathom why.

Edward sighed in defeat, before nodding once. He reached for Bella's hand, lightly stroking her soft skin with his fingers before wrapping his fingers around it.

"Your mother has never been a part of our lives because she died when you were fifteen in a car accident. Your father, Charlie, wasn't around much because he lived in Arizona, but he loved you very much, and came out to Massachusetts whenever he could to see you and Beth."

"Where is he now?" Bella whispered, feeling a hollow ache in her chest. She could tell by Edward's somber eyes she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Swallowing, Edward looked steadily into Bella eyes, letting her see the pain he felt as he told her. "Charlie died two years ago, Bella. He had a heart attack."

Bella inhaled sharply, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth as Edward squeezed the other in support.

She wasn't sure why it hurt so much to hear since she didn't remember her father, but it was like losing her life all over again. It was a piece of her life puzzle she would never regain if her memories failed to return.

While Edward could share stories and photographs of her adult life, as a wife and mother, no one would be able to tell her the stories of her own childhood. Those days would always be shadowed in darkness, and it crushed a hope inside Bella she hadn't even realized she'd held.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Edward whispered, tugging on Bella's wrist gently to pull her into his arms, which Bella willingly went into. She needed comfort, and Edward's embrace felt like the safest place she'd ever been in before.

He held her for several long minutes, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words as Bella let tears fall, dampening her cheeks and his shirt until she felt like she could control herself once more. Sitting up to look at him, she offered Edward a soft 'thank you' and weak smile.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm sure it's not easy to learn all this in one night, especially when you're trying to deal with so much else. Would you like to stop?"

Bella wanted to push herself forward, but her heart was achingly full of sorrow now. Nodding her head softly, she agreed. "I think that might be a good idea."

"Whatever you want," Edward agreed, understanding and heartache echoed in his eyes and voice.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," Bella told him, unable to handle being in his presence any longer. She needed space to think, to grieve, and to come to terms with what her world looked like now; how she could possibly fit in the space of her old life, if that's what she wanted to do.

"Sure. I have some calls I can make while you rest," Edward replied, rising with her hand still in his, though Bella quickly untangled them. Edward frowned but otherwise kept his feelings hidden as Bella left.

Both went about their day, separately sorting through the feelings their morning created. Both of them were unsure of where they stood, what the future held for them, be it together or apart. Edward knew what he hoped for, his wishes not having changed despite the rough morning.

But when they finished watching Beth's home videos and looking through photographs later that evening, Bella was still unsure of her place in her new life.

She knew what her body wanted, her attraction to Edward as a man still growing strong, but her gentle heart and worried mind were still confused about the right path to take.

She prayed she would be strong enough to make the right decision, for herself and her family.

* * *

**a/n: I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in the delay of this story, but sadly real life is still crazy for me. I not only started a new job recently but I just moved as well, so things are all over the place. Literally. **

**Thanks to my beta, mauigirl60 for her hard work and continued support and to you, dear reader, for still sticking with me and Presidentward. Updates are still going to be slow, but I'll try to do my best to get them back on a regular schedule soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 13. **

"**In reading the lives of great men, I found that the first victory they won was over themselves... self-discipline with all of them came first." ~Harry S. Truman**

"And then we had to wait because Mr. Martin couldn't find his sunglasses and he never goes anywhere without them and I told him he would need them but he said it would be okay this once but I learned in school that we suppose ta wear sunglasses to protect our eyes so I made him find his," Beth explained in one breath, bouncing excitedly in her seat as she recounted her morning with Edward.

Edward smiled indulgently, casting a glance to the door where he knew Agent Martin was standing guard, sunglasses firmly in place. Edward could just picture Beth - her little hands on her hips and face scrunched in determination - as she lectured Martin, a man sworn to protect her with his life, on being safe.

Warmth and love for his little girl spread throughout his body, lighting up his eyes and heart, which a shadow had been hovering over ever since he'd left Bella at Camp David the weekend before.

It had been a rough weekend; both of them struggling with the various emotions and memories that seemed to overwhelm them at nearly every turn, but especially after watching their family videos. Though Edward was falling more and more for Bella with each visit and conversation they shared, he couldn't help but feel desperate for the time when he could once again openly express his deep feelings for his wife.

He knew she had feelings for him, the spark and desire in her eyes at various heated moments over the weekend had showed him that. It was the lingering fear and doubt that plagued her brown eyes that held Edward in check, reminding him that, while he was ready to sweep her into his arms and reclaim their lives, Bella was still hesitant, needing reassurance and time to find her way.

But Edward was sure she would and he would be waiting, for however long it took.

Still, despite the difficult test they had endured, Edward held onto hope. At the end of their time together, when Edward had reluctantly left the lodge to return to D.C., Bella had offered him a warm hug, lingering in his embrace as she whispered her thanks before dusting a kiss to his cheek.

Edward had felt the warmth of her lips, stinging soft and sweet, for the rest of the evening. The giddy smile had been impossible to erase from his face, as anyone in the Cabinet meeting that night could attest.

The conversation they'd shared the night before only bolstered the hope Edward felt, giving him more reason to believe that Bella was coming closer to accepting their undeniable connection, and might be acting on it soon.

"_I can't believe you did that," Bella laughed, the sound tickling Edward's ear as though she were there, the resulting grin on his face wide and bright._

"_Well, what was I supposed to do? I had no other choice," Edward chuckled. "When the First Minister of Scotland offers you haggis, you eat it. And then when he isn't looking, you spit it out into you napkin. Discreetly, of course."_

"_Oh, Edward, only you," Bella sighed, the laughter still echoing in her voice. "I wish I could have seen that."_

"_Me too," Edward agreed, the longing in his voice clear even to him. He could tell Bella was uncomfortable with his admission, but he was at a loss how to overcome it._

"_If I could have been there, I would have," Bella softly said._

"_I know, Bella. But you're here now, and you won't have to miss anything again," Edward told her._

"_Right…" Bella agreed, her conviction not nearly as strong as Edward's. _

_A long pause filled the line, both lost in thoughts of what could have been and what was. Bella broke the silence, her voice timid. "Edward, do you think… I mean, um… well, I know we've talked about this before but I think…"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, I think I need to talk to someone about all of this," Bella told him._

"_You mean like a doctor or therapist? Because you know I've offered to have every specialist in the country flown in to help you with your memories."_

"_No, no, I don't want any doctors," Bella declined. "I had enough of that in Alaska, they wouldn't be able to tell me anything different now."_

_Edward didn't respond, hating that Bella was so stubbornly refusing to see anyone about her amnesia. He understood her position, having gone through all the tests and procedures before and being given the diagnosis, but it would ease Edward's mind and heart if he could have the best of the best give him a prognosis as well. _

_But it wasn't something he was willing to fight with Bella over. It was her body and mind after all, and Edward didn't want to crush the delicate trust and faith she'd built in him by pushing her because of his selfish need to know more._

"_Well, then, what do you mean?" Edward asked._

"_I… I want to talk to my friends, in Kodiak."_

_Edward paused, letting her request sink in. He sighed, hating that he would have to deny her, for her own protection but willing to do so nonetheless._

"_Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. We've already discussed that keeping the number of outsiders to a minimum is the best course of action right now."_

"_I understand that, but I trust Tanya. She's my closest friend, and she would never say anything to anyone or let anyone hurt me."_

"_You can't know how she would handle this information, Bella. It's too sensitive."_

"_Edward, I need to talk to someone. Someone who knows me, or at least the 'me' I've been for the past few years, who doesn't have a lifetime of memories and expectations to live up to," Bella retorted hotly._

_Edward inhaled, his mouth snapping closed before he could reply harshly. The slap of her words echoed in his heart, reminding him that as close as they were becoming, there was still a piece of Bella that he didn't know._

"_Please, Edward. I swear it will be okay, I just need someone outside of all this to help me see things more clearly."_

"_I just don't know, Bella. It's not that I want you to be alone and isolated but…"_

"_Edward, trust me, please. I wouldn't do anything to put our family in jeopardy. Not when I've finally found you."_

_Hearing Bella call them a family, the longing and desire in her pleading voice, finally tipped the scale in her favor. Edward had set parameters, of course, but Bella readily agreed to them, thanking him and promising him everything would be okay, that she would be okay once she'd had a chance to discuss the situation._

_Edward said a silent prayer that she was right._

"Daddy, are you going to drink that?" Beth questioned, her finger tapping the small teacup in his hand.

"No, baby, I'm done. Would you like it?" Edward offered.

"Yes, please," Beth chirped. She held her own cup in both hands, and watched as Edward carefully poured his imaginary tea into her glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The pair continued to play tea party for several more minutes, Beth chattering away about her day and her new puppy, the bundle of light yellow fur curled on the floor under their feet.

Edward was happy to be spending some uninterrupted time with his daughter, her loving and vibrant personality always able to make his often tiring and long days bearable. He did have an ulterior motive today; Edward was hoping to gently reintroduce the idea of Bella coming back into their lives to see how Beth would handle it.

Edward had high hopes for the conversation, but the fear of Beth's rejection of her mother held tightly to the edge of his mind as well.

"Hey, Beth," Edward finally broke in, seizing the lull in his daughter's ongoing dialogue to begin his talk.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"How is the new puppy?"

"Pancake."

"Pancake," Edward corrected. "How do you like Pancake?"

"She's the bestest!"

"She's the _best_, not bestest, sweetheart. And I'm glad you like her," Edward said, offering Beth a plate of pretend cookies, smiling when she took one then quickly reached back over for another.

"Do you think Jake likes Pancake?" Edward wondered.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, he's nice to her. He always lets her get food first," Beth explained. "And he lets her sleep on his pillow with him sometimes, too. Well, when he isn't trying to climb into bed with me," she giggled.

Edward laughed. "That is nice of him. So you think they get along pretty well?" Beth nodded, and Edward watched her pour more tea into his cup.

"You still like Jake though, right?" Edward asked, watching Beth closely. "Even though he's old and forgets stuff like he can't sleep on your bed?"

"Sure. I'll always love Jake, but Pancake is better for dress-up and stuff."

"That's true. But having things from our past is important. Especially if we think we've lost them once, but they were just missing for a long time."

Beth stopped playing, her dark brown eyes landing on Edward as she noticed his serious tone. "You mean like Glenn?" Beth wondered.

Edward nodded, "Yes, just like Glenn. Do you remember when you lost him?" Beth nodded, her little eyes becoming sad as she thought back to losing her favorite toy, a glowworm that she'd had since birth.

It had been the only thing to calm her down after Bella disappeared, the soft orange glow and lullabies singing her to sleep when her mother was gone. Beth had slept with the little doll every night for a year, only to misplace him for several months after a visit to her grandfather's home in Arizona.

"Yeah. We couldn't find him anywhere for a long time. But then Grandpop found him and sent him back."

"And you remember how happy you were to have Glenn back, even though you'd gotten other toys since he'd disappeared?"

"Uh-huh. Glenn is still my favorite, though. I'll always love him best."

"That's good to know, Beth. Maybe I won't have to buy you any presents this year for Christmas," Edward teased.

"Daddy!" Beth screeched playfully. "I have to have toys! I'm the Best Daughter of the country!"

"The _First_ Daughter," Edward said. "Well, okay. Maybe the _best_, too."

"I'll second that," a feminine voice called from the doorway. Edward turned, finding his petite sister-in-law standing there, a smile on her pretty face as she watched him play with his daughter.

"Bethie-boo is a pretty great little girl," Alice said, smiling warmly.

"Auntie Alice! Are you here to play too?" Beth asked excitedly.

"I sure am, sweetie. But I think Daddy's going to have to go, Uncle Jas has some work for him to do," Alice explained, scrunching her nose up in faux disgust.

Edward sighed, knowing his time was up. Back to the grind of running the country.

He chuckled internally, realizing how ridiculous that sounded, especially since it was a job he'd fought to have. Still, the work never ended and it was impossible to know what being the President was like until you actually _were_ the President.

"Do you have to?" Beth asked, her eyes pleading as she gazed up at her father.

Edward hated denying her, just like her mother, but duty called. "I think so, Princess. But I promise to read Charlotte's Web with you tonight before bed."

"'Kay!" Beth agreed, leaving her seat to wrap her arms around her father's neck and squeezing him tight. She planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, Elizabeth."

With that, Edward stood to leave, Beth already returning to her table to rearrange her tea set.

Edward smiled as he passed Alice, stopping only when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked down at her, her dark blue eyes swirling with determination. "Beth, I'm just going to talk to your Dad for a second, I'll be right back."

Edward swallowed, wishing this conversation could be avoided, knowing Alice wouldn't allow that anymore. He'd been able to evade her and her questions for weeks, but he could see now there was no escaping.

"Alice."

"Mr. President," she responded. Edward smirked, rolling his eyes at her formal address.

"Alice, you can call me by my name. You've known me for ten years."

"Yes, but you are my President and boss, so I'll address you accordingly."

"All right then, what can I do for you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I think you know."

Edward shrugged. He wasn't going to bait his own hook if he could help it. Alice huffed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I want to see her."

"I don't know who—"

"Don't," Alice scolded, raising a hand to halt Edward's denial. "I know you know who I mean. And I know you know how I know."

"That's a lot to know," Edward joked, earning him even squintier eyes from Alice. Edward knew he needed to drop the comedy act if he wanted to get on with his day. Besides, she was right.

There was no way Alice didn't know about Bella, so denying and playing silly games wasn't going to do any good. Alice was like a bloodhound on a fresh scent when she was focused on something. The serious look in her eyes and the tense way she held her body let him know she was on the trail and running fast.

"Alice, I don't know if that's a good idea," Edward told her, his voice serious but still apologetic. "She's still so unsure of everything right now. I don't want to overwhelm her so much that she runs away."

Alice sighed, her face falling into sorrow. "I don't want to either, but I miss her, Edward. She was my best friend. I just want her home with us. All of us."

"Me, too," Edward said. He pulled Alice into his arms, hugging her and offering words of comfort. When he let go, he squeezed her shoulders, giving her a comforting smile. "I can't promise anything yet, Alice, but I think it won't be long now."

Alice sniffled, wiping under her eyes as she stepped back. She spoke through a watery grin, "Yeah, I figured. I mean, why else would you bring up Glenn out of nowhere like that?"

Edward smirked. "Can't get anything by you, huh?"

"Nope. Sharp as a tack."

"Short as one, too," Edward joked, earning a playful slap across the arm from Alice. "Hey! Is that any way to treat your President?"

Alice's jaw dropped in indignation, her face quickly scrunching into vexation. Before she could get a word out, a large hulking frame rushed up the hall, drawing both of their attention.

"Mr. President, I need to speak with you immediately."

"Agent McCarty, is everything all right?" Edward asked. Agent McCarty seemed unsettled, his eyes brimming with something Edward couldn't pinpoint, though that was his only tell, aside from his rushed arrival.

"Yes, Sir, but I have some imperative information you requested to hear at once if found," Emmett answered, stressing his point with a lift of his brow.

Edward straightened at once, all silliness and teasing gone, the confidence and power of his position taking over. "Let's go to my office and speak privately then."

* * *

**a/n: And just what could Agent McCarty have to speak to Presidentward about, I wonder...**

**Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me and this story. RL is starting to get under control, so let's hope it stays that way so I can write and update more often again.**

**Much love for my beta mauigirl60 who really cleaned up this chapter. She earned her title this time around, let me tell ya! ;)**

**And hey, it's Election Day here in the States, so if you are a fellow American, be sure to do your patriotic duty and vote for our Nation's President! I don't care who you vote for just be sure to do it! And for any non-Americans, fingers crossed we chose the best leader to help us serve the world.**

**Until next time, happy reading friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~**All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 14.**

"**A man is known by the company he keeps, and also by the company from which he is kept out." ~Stephen Grover Cleveland**

Edward paced the room, one hand tugging on his hair as the other fisted in his pants pocket, the information Emmett had delivered frustrating in its lack of usefulness.

"Let me understand you clearly, Agent," Edward said, turning to face him. "A private plane was flown into Kodiak roughly a week before Bella turned up."

"Yes, Sir."

"And this was only recently found out because your team began investigating possible leads in Alaska?"

"That's correct, Mr. President. We had been concentrating our search on those areas where we believed Mrs. Cullen to have disappeared from, specifically Arizona and the surrounding states."

Edward nodded sharply, his tone brusque as he went on. "But now that you know she was in Alaska, you've looked there. And this plane, it was privately owned?"

When Emmett nodded again, Edward continued. "Yet you've been unable to find a record of this man before or since that brief period of time?"

Emmett nodded solemnly, knowing this information was not endearing him to his boss. "Unfortunately so, Sir. It appears Sam Uley, the name on record, was a sock puppet."

"Damn," Jasper mumbled, his usually unfazed disposition breaking as he shook his head. "This is more heavy-handed than I ever thought."

"Oh, and Bella being taken, beaten beyond belief to the point she lost her memory and was assumed dead for four fucking years wasn't "_heavy-handed_" enough for you, Jasper?" Edward growled, his green eyes snapping with anger.

Jasper raised his hand in supplication, slowly shaking his head. "Hey, whoa! You know I didn't mean it like that, Edward. I'm on your side here. I'm just surprised this whole thing seems to have been so premeditated."

"It's pretty clear this was carefully planned and executed, Sir. I know you've answered this before, but is there anyone, at anytime, that had a vendetta against you?"

Edward sighed, slumping into the cushioned chair behind the small desk in the Treaty Room. He rubbed his face as he thought, before tangling his hands into his hair. He'd gone down this path so many times over the years; it wasn't a difficult road to travel, but always resulted in the same outcome.

He couldn't think of anyone. He'd been popular for most of his life, his natural charm and charisma winning people over for as long as he could remember. He'd been a class favorite in college and law school, not to mention a noted asset and medaled hero for his time in the Coast Guard. Even during his tenure in the Senate, he'd been generally liked and sought out for his opinion and advice.

"Mr. President," Jasper said in a cautious tone. "I know you may disagree, but what about Newton?"

"Mike Newton is a good guy; a Republican, but a good guy. He wouldn't do something like this. Besides, we've been down that path, Jasper. He was fully investigated at the time Bella disappeared."

"I know, but he was your opponent during the election, he had the most to gain if you dropped out of the presidential race. I can't help but think he had something to do with it."

"He may have a point, Sir." Emmett interrupted the brothers, moving to stand near the President at his desk. "The plane was privately owned that landed in Kodiak, and it's a well-known fact Mr. Newton doesn't travel any other way. He would have had access to the necessary aircrafts, pilots and crews."

"Not to mention motive. Sir, do you remember that debate in Montana, when you and Newton got heated over gun control?"

"Yes…" Edward answered, unsure where his brother was trying to lead him.

"And, do you remember after the debate ended, when you two were waiting to leave? You had a conversation?" Jasper prodded.

"_Well, that got a bit heated, eh?" Edward chuckled, trying to ease the tension that lingered in the air between the two men. They were both being forced to wait in the University's conference room, their security details having been detained due to unforeseen weather complications. _

_The University was small, and with so many extra bodies present for the debate, there wasn't enough room for the men to be separated. Edward and Mike had both agreed to wait together, not wanting to be seen as unfriendly or pretentious. _

_Mike laughed dryly. "It usually does." The men fell into silence again, Edward sipping a bottled water, as Mike stirred sugar into his coffee cup._

"_How's Jessica?" Edward asked, again, trying to be pleasant. "I heard she was feeling under the weather."_

"_She's caught the damned virus that's been going around," Mike grumbled. "Great time, too. Right smack in the middle of the campaign trail."_

_Edward smirked. "Yeah, that __**is**__ a bitch. I don't know what I'd do without my Bella."_

"_You're a lucky man to have her," Mike agreed. "Hell, she's half the reason you got the nomination, if you want my opinion."_

"_Hey now!" Edward protested. "I earned my bid, just like you did."_

"_Yeah, well, her pretty face and great speeches didn't hurt. Not to mention her ties to the middle class. Damn you for marrying a small-town girl, daughter of a cop-turned lawyer. Brilliant move, there, Cullen."_

"_No move at all, Newton. Just good fucking luck," Edward said, the smile on his face genuine as he thought of his wife. "Jessica isn't hurting you too much either, though, from my understanding. Your polls are looking pretty good."_

_Mike smiled. "That they are, that they are! I have no doubt I'll be sitting behind the __Resolute Desk __soon. Still, it would be great if your wife left you because you fucked up or something," he joked. "I can't imagine how good I'd look then."_

"_Well, good luck with that. For some unknown reason, she's decided to keep me until death do us part. And I would never do anything to fuck that up," Edward said emphatically._

"_And thank God for that," Victor remarked, making his way into the room. Jasper followed close behind, along with Mike's campaign manager and staff. "You don't know how grateful I am to have her on our side. Now, speaking of sides, we need to get back to ours. The roads have been cleared; we're free to leave safely, Senator."_

"Do you remember how he mentioned how great it would be if Bella were gone?" Jasper asked.

"Shit," Edward muttered, the curse falling from his lips easily. He hardly ever cursed, his position too high to be caught being so crass, but some instances called for it.

This day was clearly one of them.

"Agent McCarty, I want you to do a new, full investigation on Michael Newton, immediately. Dig as deep and as far as you need to. Look into his team from the election, his wife - hell, his neighbors, for all I care. You find me something, and I want it done _now_."

"Yes, Sir," Agent McCarty replied, standing to attention quickly before turning to leave and start his mission.

The brothers looked at each other, the pretense of President and Chief of Staff falling away.

"Fuck, Jas, how could I have missed that? For four fucking years?" Edward groaned, his eyes closing in pain at having let his family down for so long.

"Ed, no. You can't beat yourself up about this. Hell, I didn't even think of it until just now either. There was never a connection. Besides, one random conversation from over five years ago was supposed to ring a bell?" Jasper shook his head. "Not likely."

"But, why the hell didn't it come to mind then? Just think of all the time, the heartache we could have been saved. We could have found her, Jasper. I could have had Bella back."

Jasper moved to sit across from Edward, offering a shrug of his shoulders as he answered. "Stress, trauma from the event, grief, becoming President maybe… I don't know, honestly. You've always tried to see the good in people, which has been your biggest strength but also your weakness. Next to Bella, that is."

Edward offered a hollow laugh, still berating himself for not seeing this sooner.

"Speaking of Bella as your weakness," Jasper said, rapping his knuckles on the oak desk top. "We're going to need to come up with something to explain away your trips to Camp David. The Press have gotten wind of your frequent trips up there recently, and are starting to speculate."

Edward sighed, pushing his wallowing down for later. He knew he would need to address this in President mode, so his pity party would have to wait. "What are they saying now?"

"It seems you've either become ill, are in secret talks with foreign policy makers and doing business away from Ms. Hale's hawk eyes, or you've taken a lover of ill repute and are ashamed to admit it. Or, you've decided to bat for the other team, also ashamed to admit that, although that's only coming from those left-wingers."

"For the love… Can't a man have anything for himself?" Edward huffed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Not when he's the President, Sir," Jasper quipped.

"What do we need to do to fix this, then?" Edward said in resignation.

"I think the best way would be a press conference, Sir."

"Well, fuck," Edward said. His day had really gone to shit.

* * *

**a/n: If you're still here and reading, thank you. I had no intention of going on even a small hiatus, but what can you do when real life and writer's block hits? Just roll with it, which is what I've tried to do.**

**I have every hope of getting this story back online to weekly (or at the least bi-weekly) updates again, but please forgive me if it doesn't happen. I promise I have every intention of finishing this story and in as timely a manner as I can, so keep the faith.**

**Thank you to my beta mauigirl60 for all her support, encouragement, and hard work to clean this up real pretty like. Review replies will be sparse, but I think we'd all rather I write the next chapter than reply to reviews, right? ;) **

**Presidentward and I will see you again soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~** All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 15.**

"**When I can again write to you, or where I shall be tomorrow, I cannot tell."**

**~ Dolly Madison**

Bella's leg bounced nervously, her body unable to hold back the anxiety she felt as she clutched the small silver phone in her hand, her lip firmly tucked between her teeth.

It was easy in theory; a simple phone call to her best friend explaining how her life was going. Yet for Bella, it was anything but, considering her life was nothing like she'd thought it was.

Bella wasn't Charlotte Byrd, small Alaskan town bookstore and bakery owner, but Bella Cullen, First Lady of the United States.

The task of reconciling those two people into one person, into _her_, was daunting. It was what had finally pushed Bella to tell Edward she needed help. Although she felt like she'd made great strides in learning about her past through spending time and talking with him, there was still so much left for her to sort out. Bella realized that she needed someone else to help guide her.

And as much as she knew Edward wished he could do it, she knew it would be more of a hindrance, than helpful. The weight of his expectation for her to remember, to garner even that smallest glimmer of memory from her previous life, would flicker and flame into a large inferno of need, only to be brutally extinguished with disappointment and pity when he realized Bella wouldn't be able to remember.

It was unfortunate, but a sad truth that Bella understood.

There was a reason people sought out therapists to help them with mental issues instead of relying on family and friends; an outside party could be impartial, where loved ones could not.

Still, Edward's warning and hesitance was heavy in Bella's mind, not to mention the anticipation of how Tanya would react to such life-altering news.

"No time like the present," Bella mumbled, pushing herself to get things over with as she dialed the familiar number.

"'Ello?" Tanya greeted, her voice slightly muffled.

"Tan? Hey, it's Bel- um, Charlotte," Bella stuttered, having grown accustomed to using her real name.

"Oh, hey, Char! How goes it?" Tanya exclaimed, her voice coming clearly through the line now, bright and cheery. "They treating you right at that center?"

"Um, yeah, I'm good. I've been very well looked after," Bella said. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she knew she couldn't just blurt everything out right away. Not if she wanted Tanya to believe her anyway.

"So what's been going on in Kodiak?" Bella asked, still needing a few minutes to prepare herself for her big reveal.

"Oh, Charlotte, you know nothing big ever happens in this town," Tanya laughed. Bella bit her tongue, knowing how quickly Tanya would be singing a different tune.

"But I should tell you, you know your friend, Peter?"

"Yeah, what about him? Is everything okay?" Bella wondered.

"Well, it seems… well, um… he's sort of seeing someone now," Tanya hesitantly told her. "I know you two had been dancing around each other, but apparently, he reconnected with his old high school girlfriend, Maria Okpik, and has fallen head-over-heels in love with her again. I hope you're not upset."

"Oh, gosh no!" Bella exclaimed, relief flooding her body. "I'm glad, actually. I only wanted him to be happy, so this is great."

"Are you sure? I know you'd finally decided to get out there and start dating again, but you shouldn't take this as a reason to go back to waiting. You know you can't put your life on hold anymore…"

Bella knew there wouldn't be a better opening than that, so she took a breath as she shut her eyes, briefly sending up a short prayer that this was the right thing to do, before she spoke.

"Actually, I've got something to tell you.. about my past life," Bella hedged.

"Really?! Oh, God, Charlotte, did you remember something?! Is the drug trial working at that memory center?" Tanya asked in excitement.

"Well, um, I'm not at a memory treatment center, actually. I've been in Washington, D.C."

"Okay…"

"With the President."

Silence hung in the air for a long minute before Tanya's confused voice came through the line. "What? Like of the drug company?"

"No, of the United States."

"The United States President? Like Edward Cullen, United States President?"

"Is there another one?" Bella joked.

"No, I'm… I just… um, forgive me, but what the fuck are you doing with the United States President, Charlotte? Are you in trouble or something?" Tanya said with worry.

"No, no. Nothing like that… I'm fine, I swear."

"Then again, what the fuck?" Tanya demanded.

Bella knew it was time to bite the bullet, so she simply said it. "I'm his wife."

More dead silence followed her admission, long enough this time that Bella checked the phone to make sure they hadn't been disconnected. "Tanya? You there?"

"I am, but I think you might not be. Not to be a bitch, Charlotte, but where the hell is this coming from?" Tanya wondered, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

Bella proceeded to fill Tanya in from the beginning, back from early July, when Edward had swooped into town and carted her away on Air Force One after revealing who she was. Tanya listened intently, expressing her disbelief and fascination with the tale as Bella continued to explain how she and Edward were working to uncover her memories, not to mention making new ones.

When she was finished, Bella sat on the edge of her seat, unsure and wary of Tanya's reaction, but needing her best friend to help her now more than ever.

She only hoped Tanya would come through for her.

"Wow. I… just, wow." Tanya cleared her throat, before speaking again. "Well, Char- um, I mean Bella, I mean… shit, what do I call you now?" Tanya grumbled, causing Bella to laugh, easing the tension between them.

"Bella is fine, if you don't mind," she finally said.

"Okay, Bella it is. This is crazy," Tanya said incredulously. "I want to say I can't believe it, but now that I think about it, you do kind of look like her. And you did show up not long after she was killed, too, right?"

"Yes, I did. It's a little strange no one picked up on it before, you know?" Bella said.

"Yeah, but you were in such bad shape, and your hair is different, not to mention your tan… I guess it was enough to fool us all. I mean, why would you have been in Alaska when the plane went down in Arizona?"

"I've said the same thing to Edward, but he is adamant that someone should have noticed something, realized it sooner."

"Can I just say how surreal it is to hear you talk about the President like he's any other guy? I mean, the guy is ridiculously attractive and powerful, and yet you're going on like he's just another sled-driver. I'm going to have to get used to that, I guess."

"It was an adjustment for me at first, too. He's really great though, Tan. So smart, and funny, and caring. He's got so much I know he wants to share with me, to tell me about our life together, but I can see him holding back so he won't overwhelm me. He lets me go at my own pace, hanging out when he can here at Camp or talking late at night when his day is through. He's just…" Bella trailed off in a dreamy sigh, her mouth curved into a smile as she pictured Edward.

"Girl, you've got it baaaaad," Tanya teased, causing Bella's cheeks to flush. "And if what I remember is right, that man has it bad for you. I doubt that's changed, right?"

"No," Bella agreed shyly. "He's made his feelings pretty clear."

"All good ones, I trust?"

"Yeah, definitely good ones. I'm just scared," Bella allowed herself to admit.

"About?" Tanya asked, concern once more coloring her voice.

"About what happens when this gets out. About how I can live this life, as the President's Wife. The expectations I have, that everyone will have. About my feelings for Edward, his family, the nation finding out, our daughter…" Bella swallowed thickly. "I have a seven-year-old daughter that I don't remember, Tanya. What if when she finds out, she hates me for leaving? What if they _all_ hate me?"

"They won't hate you," Tanya said soothingly. "How could they? This wasn't your fault, honey. And you've done everything you could in the past four years to get your memories back."

"I know, but what if I could have done more? I just moved on with my life, instead of still searching for them. I could have—"

"Hey, no, don't do that," Tanya stopped her. "You did all that you could, and when nothing and no one came for you after four years, you tried to move on. No one could blame you for that."

"I'm just worried, Tanya. What if I'm not cut out for this life?" Bella asked quietly.

"You need to ask yourself a simple question," Tanya said. "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?"

"Will all the possible drama and craziness you'll have to face be worth it, to be with them? To get your life and memories back? To have the part of yourself you've always wondered about returned? To have your family?" Tanya clarified.

Bella's brow crinkled, a wisp of light hair falling across her cheek as she thought about Tanya's words. It didn't take her long to answer.

"I think so. I want it to be."

"Then everything will work itself out," Tanya reassured her. "And I'll help you any way I can to make sure it does."

"Thank you, Tanya," Bella sighed, more tension leaving her body at her friend's certain words. "I needed to hear that."

"Of course, honey. That's what I'm here for," Tanya said. "Now, let's talk about something really important," she continued with a serious tone.

"Okay…" Bella wondered, unsure what could be more important than what they'd already discussed.

"Is Mr. President as hot as he looks on TV?"

Bella laughed, the sound tumbling from her lips as she shook her head. "Wha-what?"

"Is. He. HOT? Or better yet, is his secret weapon big?"

"Oh, my God, Tanya!" Bella shrieked.

"Oh, what? Inquiring minds want to know," Tanya said dismissively.

"That is none of your business!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, please, Bella. That's man's package is a matter of national interest for _all_ women."

"I am not telling you anything about Edward," Bella stated clearly, shaking her head in amusement though her friend couldn't see it.

"Fine, be that way. But I'll get it out of you one day, you can bet on that." Tanya chuckled.

Bella smiled, happy and light. She knew Tanya would be what she needed, helping her to cut through her fears and set her on the right path.

Though there was still a lot for Bella to overcome, knowing she had someone in her corner was a tremendous relief. And it made Bella ready to face even more, in every area of her life.

She couldn't wait to see Edward and start taking those forward steps with him and their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

~**All the President's Men**~

Chapter 16.

"**No president who performs his duties faithfully and conscientiously can have any leisure.****" ~****James K. Polk**

The sharp sting hit Edward's bare feet as soon as he'd removed his shoes, his soles absorbing the July summer heat that had baked into the concrete, causing him to hop and skip awkwardly toward the edge of the pool. Once there, he dipped each foot in quickly to relieve the burn before stretching his arms and neck, allowing his head to roll to each side.

Diving in, Edward relished the cool rush that immediately engulfed him, his body already beginning to relax as he kicked up to the surface for a breath before slicing through the water with even strokes, beginning to lap the pool.

He'd arrived at Camp only a short while before, having given Jasper strict orders he was not to be disturbed. Edward was feeling overwhelmed, and he knew of only two places that could calm him; Bella's arms or the water.

After a short text conversation with Bella, who enthusiastically encouraged him to come, Edward had made his way from D.C. to Camp David, ignoring Jasper's attempts to remind him of the presses' suspicions, the stack of files and papers that required his attention on his desk, or the various other issues and demands that fell upon him as President.

Edward needed a break, and with his beautiful wife waiting to welcome him with open arms, there wasn't anything that could keep him from going to her.

Of course, Edward thought sulkily, it would have been nice if she'd actually been there to welcome him when he'd arrived. Instead, he'd been ordered to entertain himself for a while, as she was in the middle of something and would be done shortly.

Begrudgingly, Edward had given Bella her space, his eyes lighting on the aqua blue pool as it shimmered through the glass doors through the kitchen. It had taken him minutes to change from his slacks, shirt and tie into swim trunks and deck shoes, and then he was out the door and into the pool in record time.

Although he knew he should be worrying over the press conference he was set to give tomorrow, or the fact that Congress seemed hell-bent on blocking all the legislation Edward was trying to send through to improve the country and, by extension, keep those campaign promises he'd made, all Edward really thought of was just what his Bella was doing up in her room, and when he would be able to finally hold her in his arms again.

They'd spoken about her conversation with her Alaskan friend the night after she called, and though Edward was still wary of Bella airing her secrets out to unknown allies, he could tell instantly that Bella had been helped a great deal by the discussion. She seemed lighter, more playful and open, even over the phone as they'd talked that night, not to mention in the days following. And, Edward had to admit, he'd heard not one word breathed about the situation from anyone, not even a hint. Perhaps Bella was right, and her friend, Tanya (he thought that was her name) could be trusted after all.

Still, it stung to know Bella didn't feel ease in explaining her fears to him, needing to go to someone else for comfort and understanding. That had always been his job, and it hurt that he didn't have that place in her life anymore.

Edward dove under the water, extending his arms and kicking powerfully as he swam below the surface, propelling himself forward and enjoying the burn in his muscles as he moved. He loved the water - always had - and it was times like these that made him long for his days as a rescue diver again. He'd been in his element then, the world at his fingertips with the most beautiful woman at his side.

Edward saw her shapely legs first, the blur from the water doing little do disguise their appealing length and shape. His eyes greedily trailed upward over, taking in the way the dark-colored suit she wore hugged every curve, eliciting a moan from Edward as he rose from the water.

He lost his already-panting breath when he saw her, a shy smile tickling the corners of her mouth as she stared back at him.

The cool water was lapping against her chest, the rounded curve of her breasts glistening from the sun and water would have been enough to steal Edward's breath, but it was her hair that truly knocked him for a proverbial loop.

It was brown. Dark, luscious brown that framed her heart-shaped face, making her dark chocolate eyes seem to sparkle and glow.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, his hand raised to touch her hair before stopping short, water dripping from his long fingers back down his wrist. "Your hair…"

"Do you like it?" Bella asked nervously, her bottom lip finding rest between her teeth.

"I… I… you… you look amazing," Edward finally said, his green eyes never leaving her face, awe and astonishment shining bright. "You look like _you_ again."

"That was kind of the point," Bella giggled, her nervousness abating now that she could tell he wasn't upset with her. "I hoped you might like it, anyway."

"Like it, Bella… I _love_ it! You're my dark-haired beauty again. My Bella," Edward murmured, sliding closer to Bella through the water, his hands moving to her shoulders, sliding up to cup her neck as his thumbs stroked her jawline. "But you didn't need to do this, if you liked the blonde, you could've have stayed that way."

She shook her head softly. "I like it like this," Bella told him, her hands reaching up to clasp his wrists as he continued to hold her gently. "It's who I am, who I want to be. _Your_ Bella."

"You've _always_ been my Bella," Edward promised. "Even when you didn't know it, I did. You never left my heart and you never will."

"Edward, kiss me," Bella pleaded, her eyes filled with longing and need as she gazed up at him.

"God, I want to, Bella." Edward swallowed thickly, his tongue wetting his lips in preparation even as his mind insisted it would be moving too fast. "Are you sure? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Do you?" she questioned, her delicate hands shifting up to tangle in his hair.

"No," Edward moaned softly, his forehead coming to rest on hers as he closed his eyes. "I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you again on that base in Kodiak. I've been dying for it every day since you let me hold you after watching Beth's videos, aching for it since you kissed my cheek goodbye."

"So, then, kiss me," Bella whispered her plea again.

She'd barely finished before Edward had his lips on her, soft and warm, full of all the love he felt in his heart and soul. His eyes pricked with wetness behind his closed lids as he savored the woman in his arms, her lips finally connected to his after so many years absent. His hands slid to her waist, pulling Bella closer as he wound them behind her back. He increased the pressure of his mouth, needing more than the gentle caress they were sharing.

Bella seemed to agree, her mouth opening to him as she moaned, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair as Edward slipped his tongue along her upper lip before dipping in, sliding along Bella's and massaging as he groaned at her taste.

Fucking perfect, just as she'd always been!

Edward continued to kiss Bella passionately, his hands roaming her back and arms as she allowed herself to trace the shape of his, their sounds of contentment and excitement bouncing off the water. Edward could feel Bella's body responding to him, the tight buds of her nipples pressing against his hard chest as he held her closely. He was sure she could feel the effect she had on him, his swim trunks doing nothing to hide his pleasure at having Bella in his arms again, her mouth fused with his once more.

When they finally broke apart, mouths panting and gasping for air, Edward could feel his face split into the widest grin of his life, his wife and his love safe in his arms as he sighed in relief.

The worries of Edward's mind were far away as he held Bella in his arms, her lovely features soft and happy as she rested her head against his wet chest, just under his chin. Edward rubbed her back soothingly, getting as much comfort from her in his arms as she was by being in his embrace.

"Thank you," Bella whispered, pressing light kisses to Edward's chest.

"For what?" Edward wondered.

"For allowing me back into your life. For wanting to be in mine. For taking this chance."

"Bella, sweetheart. There was never another choice for me. It's _always_ been you."

"I know you feel that way, but there must have been time when it would have been easier to—"

"Hey, no!" Edward pulled back, his eyes sparking as he looked at her. "Bella, I would've crawled through the pits of hell just to get you back, if that's what it took. Nothing and no one could ever compare - not now, not ever. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded, her eyes welling. "You're my life now, Edward. I only want a life if it's with you."

"Then I don't see a problem, do you?" Edward smirked, leaning down to take another kiss from her lips, which Bella readily welcomed.

The two continued to splash and play in the pool, laughter and kisses exchanged between them freely as the sun moved across the sky. Bella shared more about her decision to change her hair, how she'd had to give explicit details to one of the assistants about which color to choose so Bella could do it on her own, which she did without any problem three days before. She'd been primping in her room when Edward arrived earlier that day, and she'd wanted to be perfect for the big reveal so she'd made him wait, which Edward agreed was well worth it now that he'd seen her.

He also couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, his body craving the feel of her skin and touch now that it was allowed. His fingers would brush her shoulders, wrists and, on occasion, her thighs, as they twisted and turned in the water, racing from one end to the other in silly games. Bella tried to beat him, but Edward's years as a Coast Guard rescue diver had made him nearly impossible to defeat. Of course, Bella realized she only needed to get ahead of him and her ass would do the rest of the work by distracting Edward.

Edward didn't care, hearing Bella giggle over her little victory and claiming his lips as her prize was enough for him.

If only his dick would get that memo! Edward was having a hard time controlling that portion of his anatomy, which seemed jealous that his mouth was getting so much attention when it still hadn't gotten any.

Despite his deep desire otherwise, Edward knew that wouldn't be happening. At least, not yet, though if the heat and fire in Bella's eyes was any indication, Edward knew it wouldn't be forever.

God, he hoped that day would come faster than this one had. While he was ecstatic to be able to kiss his wife and show her how he loved her, _really_ showing her was something he craved. Edward knew he could only do that with his body, but only when she was truly ready.

Bella leaving the pool pulled Edward from his thoughts momentarily as newer, dirtier ones took over as he watched the water slide down her body, the suctioned fit of her suit accentuating every dip and line of her still-lithe body.

He had to adjust himself beneath the water before he could follow her out, laying on a deck chair and allowing the afternoon sun to dry them.

"Edward," Bella broke the easy silence that had fallen between them after a few minutes. "Can we… I.."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Edward encouraged, turning so he could see her as she spoke.

"This has been a good day, hasn't it?" When Edward nodded, Bella went on. "And, I know I've made some changes to look like the old me, but I'm still Charlotte Byrd, too, ya know?"

"I think so," Edward said, though he didn't like the taste of that truth in his mouth.

"It's just that… I think… well, as much as I want to remember our life together, it's a very real possibility that I won't. It's nobody's fault, but I think I'd like to try living each day as a new day from now on."

"What do you mean?" Edward said curiously as he sat up and faced her, a tinge of fear creeping up his spine. If Bella was going to take back her promises from earlier, he didn't know what he would do. "You didn't change your mind about me already did you?" Edward attempted to joke, though it fell flat.

"No, no. I'm not explaining this right," Bella sighed. "My words still get mixed up sometimes in my head," she explained as she too sat up and faced Edward. She reached for his hands, which he gladly gave, needing to feel connected to her.

"I just meant that while I want to learn more about our life from before I… disappeared, I would like us to try and live for _today_. I don't want the pressure of trying to get my memories back to kill what we've started now. Does that make sense?" Bella asked, hesitance and need in her eyes.

Edward sighed, leaning forward to place his forehead against Bella's. He brushed the dark locks from her cheek and tucked them behind her ear as he stared into her soulful, hopeful eyes. "Yes, Bella, that makes sense, and I agree. I want to build on what've started here together, too. I don't want to give up on your remembering, but I won't push it so hard either. You and Beth, both of you being happy is what's most important to me."

He sealed his words with a tender kiss, joy and love washing over him when Bella took the lead by slipping her tongue into his waiting mouth. The pair could have easily gone on, the heat and passion between them burning hot if not for the clearing of a throat nearby.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. President, but your time is up," the deep male voice called.

* * *

a/n: This chapter is for all of you who are still reading, still waiting, still encouraging me to keep writing this fic. As you can see, I haven't given up, and though I don't know when the next update will be, I promise you there will be one until this story is marked complete. Thank you to my fabulous beta, mauigirl60 for continuing to support and encourage me to 'just write, even a little bit' and telling me this isn't all crap. You're awesome, really.

Thank you, everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

**~** All the President's Men**~**

**Chapter 17.**

"**I may be president of the United States, but my private life is nobody's damned business."~****Chester A. Arthur**

Edward gripped the side of the podium, his fingers flexing to release the tension he felt coursing through his blood. He couldn't let his irritation show, no matter how much he wished he could take a page from Bobby Knight and throw a chair at the press for asking the same inane questions over and over again, just slightly rephrased.

Press conferences were one of his least favorite parts of the Presidency.

Edward wished he was still with Bella, instead of updating the press corps on his current policies and cabinet plans. He could still feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips; the whisper soft burn of her lips still lingered on his mouth from yesterday.

If only they hadn't been interrupted by Agent McCarty, forcing Edward to return to Marine One and Washington, D.C.

Still, despite his displeasure at being in this room instead of with his wife, along with answering the same questions, Edward was grateful that his press secretary, Ben Cheney, had the foresight to warn the reporters about which topics were off-limits.

Now, if they'd only follow the rules.

"Mr. President!" a loud voice from the pen called. Recognizing it instantly and knowing he had to call on the insufferable man despite his wishes to do otherwise, Edward nodded, signaling Arnold Roth-Ortiz could proceed.

"Reports have been numerous that instead of focusing your time on the getting the new Energy Crisis bill passed, you have been taking vacation time at Camp David. Does this Presidency no longer care about one of its major campaign promises?"

Edward didn't allow any of the displeasure at being questioned about his time show, his many years as a public official having taught him to control those ticks. Instead, he pushed the bubbling emotions back, and searched for an answer that would be diplomatic enough to satisfy the press without giving up any real information.

This was a highly prized talent possessed by all successful politicians.

"This administration is highly concerned with the current Energy Crisis Bill being voted on in Congress. Watching the outcome of those proceedings is a top priority, but I'm quite capable of handling those issues while also spending time with my family or at Camp David. And, if the need arises, I am able to immediately return to the office. We do still have the Marine One for a reason," Edward joked, earning a round of laughter from the reporters before him.

Nodding, Edward believed he'd sufficiently answered the question and could move on to someone else but Arnold seemed to disagree, pressing forward and shouting out another round of questions. "But wouldn't your time be better focused if you were here _all_ the time, Sir? Instead of off playing at Camp David? An inside source tells me that you may be indulging in an affair with a woman you have hidden there, and so soon after the loss of your wife. Can you confirm the validity of such an accusation?"

Edward, despite his years of practice, was unable to keep the anger from his face this time. His jaw flexed as his lips and green eyes narrowed with resentment. He stared Arnold down, letting him know without words just what he thought of such a brazen question.

"Mr. President, choose your words carefully, unless you're ready to tell them everything," Ben advised, stepping close to whisper in the President's ear when he noticed his back stiffening in irritation.

Nodding, Edward exhaled slowly and forced a placid smile on his face.

"Mr. Roth-Ortiz, although I will assure you again, that the current legislation is as important to me now as it was when I was first elected to this office, that is _all_ you need be concerned with. As for your allegations, I will not dignify the implications of your words with my own. Know that although I am the United States President, my personal affairs are just that, _mine_.

"That's all I have time for today, everyone. Any further questions you have will be addressed by Mr. Cheney. Thank you."

Edward rapidly departed from the podium, ignoring the shouts and yells from the press. He didn't pause to speak to the line of staff who were waiting on him, instead striding down the hall and out of the press room to his private study.

Edward was in desperate need of a drink, something stiff and strong. As he was pouring the amber liquid into his tumbler, he heard rather than saw Jasper close the door before coming to stand beside him.

After gulping down two large pulls of whiskey, Edward sighed. "So, that went well."

Jasper exhaled a humorless laugh. "If you say so."

Edward finished off his drink, returning the glass to the tray and moving to the window. He might indulge a little, but he still had several hours of Presidential duties to fulfill and being inebriated would not be acceptable.

Thinking of the hours he had left chained to his desk in front of him only made Edward groan. It wasn't where he wanted to be, especially after the brutal grilling he'd just gotten from the press.

Edward needed to relax, recharge his batteries. And he knew exactly where to go to best accomplish that.

Turning, he gave Jasper a smile. "Clear my schedule. I'm going to see Bella."

"Mr. President, I don't think that's advisable right now," Jasper told him firmly.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, startled to hear his request being denied.

"I mean no disrespect, but after what just happened back there," Jasper explained, thumbing over his shoulder, "you have to be extra vigilant with your choices right now, Sir. And running off after just denying there wasn't any reason to is going to throw red flags up like lights on a Christmas tree."

"Be that as it may," Edward stiffly began, his temper flaring bright as he moved to face his brother by the desk. "I'm still entitled do what I believe is best for this country and right now, the President needs a fucking break! He will be taking it at Camp David, since that's the purpose of that damned place!"

"Mr. President, you don't seem to be getting it. You can't just up and leave because you need a break. You're not a regular guy who can call in when you aren't feeling up to working. Those bills and pieces of legislation aren't going to write and sign themselves. You can't tell the Secretary of State you've got a headache and don't want to talk today, to get someone else to cover for you. It's your job, and only you can do it. And right now, with all that's going on, it's imperative that you do that from here, _Sir_," Jasper tacked on, his own displeasure clear in his biting tone.

"I understand it's _imperative_ for me to be here, Jas," Edward said hotly, his hand fisting on the table as he spoke. "But, I can't stay here now, I need a fucking break! And I want to spend that time with my wife! She's all alone there, too, Jasper, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't," Jasper conceded. "You're in an incredibly difficult situation, Edward, and I'm sorry for that. You know how much I wish you and Bella could spend all your time together so you could help her, but that's just not possible. You're the President; you have responsibilities to your country that can't be put off for personal issues."

"She's all alone out there, Jas," Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I took her from the only place she'd ever known, and dropped her at Camp to figure things out as best she can, alone, while I'm a hundred miles away. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair, but you can't stay at Camp David forever, either. That little conference you just had isn't going to put off the press for very long, especially not guys like Roth-Ortiz. All we need is for him or one of his cronies to catch wind of who you've got hiding up there and this whole thing will be split wide open," Jasper explained. "Then, you'll _really_ be up shit's creek. I'm telling you, not just as your Chief of Staff ,but as your brother, you need to get a handle on this and quickly."

Sighing, Edward closed his eyes as he resigned himself to his brother's words. He didn't like it, but he knew it was true.

"You're right," he admitted after another moment. "I can't keep going back and forth between here and Camp, but I can't keep Bella hidden there either."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper questioned.

"It's time to bring Bella to the White House, and keep her here with me."

Jasper nodded his agreement, knowing that despite Edward's resolve, it wouldn't be easy. "All right, sure. But how are we going to do that and keep Bella's identity under wraps until you're ready to reveal everything?"

Edward smirked, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, this is the United States Government, Jasper. We have ways of keeping things secret until the time is right."

"Fair enough," Jasper chuckled, settling into the chair facing Edward's desk. "What's your first step?"

"I need to tell Beth about her mother. And let them meet. Then we can set the rest of the plan in motion."

"Are you sure they're ready for that?" Jasper cautioned, wanting to protect not only his beloved niece, but also the woman he used to know.

"Absolutely. It's past time, really. Bella and I are…" Edward paused, his mind drifting to their day in the pool, filled with soft touches and heated kisses, allowing a smile to tug on his lips before he refocused on the matter at hand. "We're good, _really_ good, actually. But I need both my girls to be ready for the next step if we're going to keep moving forward. The only way to do that is for them to start building their own relationship again."

Jasper took in his brother, studying him carefully as he thought over his reasoning. He wasn't completely convinced it was the best choice, but if he was in Edward's place, with his Alice returning after years of being gone, Jasper would be making the same demands.

"I'll do what I can," Jasper said, finally giving in, earning a huge grin and a grateful hug from his little brother. "But you can't keep doing this, Edward. I'm serious. You tell Beth about her mother, let her and Bella meet, and then bring Bella here. We can't keep doing this dance back and forth to Maryland and D.C. anymore without something blowing up in our face."

"Agreed. I'll try and get Bella here as soon as possible, but I won't rush them, Jasper. They are my top priority, always," Edward stated, his resolve and intent clear in his green eyes.


End file.
